School Dance
by Forever01n02
Summary: Duo, Quatre, and Wufei have to dress up like girls. The G-*boys* are going to a new school for a new mission. Can a mission really bring Heero and Duo, Quatre and Trowa together? 1x2 3x4 13x5 *rape* by OC finished epi now re-written!
1. Girls?!

School Dance

School Dance   
Girls?!   
Katya E. M.

  
  
  
  


Duo looked into the mirror and thought to himself. //How the fuck did I get dragged into this anyway? I'm ganna kill Heero if he says one more thing about it to me!// Duo looked pathetically at himself in the mirror. His hair was pulled into a plate held together with pastel pink bow. He was wearing a girls school uniform. But, what pissed him off the most, was the make-up. "This sucks monkeys!!!" Duo mumbled under his breath. 

"Duo are you still in there? You have to come out sooner or later! Remember me and Wufei have to act like girls too!" Quatre was trying his hardest to get Duo to come out. 

"No fucking way! I look like a... a... school girl.... -.-;;" Duo mumbled the last part. 

"Well you should, now if you don't get out here NOW Maxwell, Heero is ganna break down that door!" Wufei threatened. 

"Ten... Nine.... Eight..." Quatre started counting to Duo's dismay. "Seven... Six... Five... Four.... Three...." 

"Maxwell...." Wufei growled. 

"I'm not comin' out!!! And you cant make me!" 

"Wanna bet! Heero!" 

"One...." 

Just as Heero was about to break open the door it unlocked and opened, but Duo didn't step out. 

"Well, are you gunna come out on your own or do we have to come in there Maxwell?!" 

"Duo please! Just remember that you're not the only one who has to do this!" Quatre pleaded. 

"I don't want to..." Duo mumbled. 

"We didn't ask you to." Heero said bluntly as he swung the door open more. The lights were off so you could only see Duo's frame. Heero grabbed Duo by the wrist and pulled him out. Unfortunately, this caused Duo to trip and Duo and Heero toppled out of the bathroom, onto each other. 

Heero was laying on top of Duo and Duo was thankfully under him. //Great now the others can't see me... But I can't seem to breath very well....// Duo's face was burred in Heero's chest. 

As they fell out of the bathroom and Heero landed on top of Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa said in unison, "Heero!!!" (1) Heero quickly stood up, taking duo up by the shoulders. 

"Why were you hiding in there Maxwell? You look Cute!" Wufei taunted. 

"I don't wanna look 'cute'!" Duo yelled. 

Heero was looking Duo up and down. 

"Yuy, what do you think you're doing?!" Wufei questioned 

"Making sure Duo didn't forget anything." Heero took hold of Duo's upper left arm, pulling him face to face with him. //He looks so cute like this, surprised and confused. And that make-up doesn't help...// Heero had to try his hardest not to smile and kiss him. //Duo isn't like that. He likes girls! What am I thinking?!//   


~*~ 

  


//What is he doing? Why did he just grab me like that?! Why is he looking at me like that? It almost looks like love.... No! What am I thinking?! Heero is in love with Relena. Besides, even if he wasn't, I'm a guy! Heero isn't into that kinda thing....// 

"Mascara." Heero said bluntly. 

"Wha?....." 

//He looks even cutter now.... He looks so cute when he's confused.// "You forgot mascara, baka...." 

"Oh..." 

"You know, we *are* still here.... But don't let that spoil the moment..." Quatre said rather embarrassed. 

//Why is he blushing?! I'm the one Heero grabbed, I'm the one his face isn't even an inch away from...// 

Heero and Duo turned their heads back to each others. Heero's lips brushed lightly against Duo's as they turned their heads. "gaaah!!!...." //Does he realize what just happened?! Did he do that on purpose!// Duo thought as he turned bright red and backed into a wall. 

//Oh no... I did *not* just do what I think I just did....// There was a slight blush covering Heero's face. 

Duo looked around the room. Apparently at some point the others left. //I didn't even notice....//   


~*~ 

  


"Man! It's like we didn't even exist in there! But, I am very happy for them. You can tell they both like each other." Quatre said with a pleasant smile on his face. 

"Yes, but it seems like they both think the other doesn't or wouldn't like them." Trowa stated. 

"Hmmm.... reminds me of two other people I know..." Wufei mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that? Did you say something Wufei?" Quatre Questioned. 

"Huh?! Me? No, I didn't say anything. I think I'll go get a glass of water now..." Wufei said as he retreated to the kitchen. He almost tripped in the shoes he was wearing on his way there. 

"You know Trowa, I think this is going to be a harder mission than we thought...." 

"I agree...." 

*Sweet Drop!!!*   


To Be Continued (TBC) 

1.) In Sailor Moon Stars, Usagi (sailor moon) and Seiya (Sailor star fighter) are out side reis uncles? cabin door, Chibi Chibi opens the door and Seiya falls on top of Usagi, Everyone says in Unison, (I think they all say it...) "Seiya!". It was really funny! But Yaten is my fav. I like Seiya, but ya' know....   
I might put some take-offs of Fushigi Yuugi in here kater too! hehehe.... like things for Tasuki and Chichiri.... Well, I guess we all know who my fav. FY couple is... Even though people call me Miaka.... I used to call my best freind Yui, but now she's a bitch! And I used to call my boyfriend Tamahome, but now he's an ass! And he likes my old best freind Yui. Wait a minuet, why does that sound familar, but he doesn't wear an earing, or black.... HELP! I don wanna couple with a beast god!!!! (and that's true, but now, my old best friend is moving to mexico for all of 8th grade! hehehe... I also have a Nakago, and he fits the personality except he smiles a lot more, and he doesn't always try to rape people. He and my ex-boyfreind were holding hands at the store one day too! ewwww! Opps... I'm rambling again aren't I? 

_Note: I know it was short, but I didn't know if anyone would like it so I didn't right much. But some of my fav. kinds of fic's to read are where duo has to dress up like a school girl. I think their really funny, so I wanted to right one of my own. Send me reviews if ya liked it. Cuz if ya don't, I'm not gunna right any more. Bwhahahahahahaha!!!!_   
  



	2. Get Ready

School Dance part 2

School Dance   
Part 2: Get Ready   
Katya E. M.

  
  
  


//This could be fun, ya know... I could act like some girl who has the hots for Heero... But then I would have to explain why I wanted to do that.... Well, I could take a chance. He did kiss me... well, sorta. OK, OK, so we brushed against each other.... // Duo's thoughts revolved around one person as he packed to go to a new school. 

"Duo?" Someone asked as they knocked on Duo's door. 

//Quatre. // "Yah, what is it?" 

"You almost ready in there? We're all ready to go. Heero's even getting a little nervous and pissed off at the same time... 

//What?! He must be mad at me for not getting down there in time// Quatre's words unknowingly like a dagger to the heart. 

"Sorry, I'm comin'..." Duo unlocked his door and stepped out. "Well, lets go! Don't wanna keep everybody waiting, right Q-man?" Duo said with a huge grin plastered onto his face. 

"Yeah, Duo are you all right? I mean, you look kinda pale, are you eating?" 

//Oh yeah.... food.. How could I have forgotten that?!// "Don't worry about me Q-man! It's just make-up!" //See, I never lie, cuz' some of my is make-up... just not all...// 

"Duo, I think you should eat something now. The trip to the new school will take most of the rest of the day." Quatre warned. 

"Nah! Don't worry about me! Really, I'm fine!" 

"All right Duo, but if anything happens, don't say I didn't tell you so..." 

"Yeah, yeah, right Q-man." 

~*~ 

  
  


//What am I going to do when Duo gets down here? 'Hey sorry I kissed you, Lets just forget about it.' But what if he   
feels the same way? That would crush him....// Heero's thought of how to react were brought to a halt when Quatre started talking. 

"It's getting late, maybe I should go up there and see if something's wrong." 

//No! That gives me even less time to decide what to do... I know! I'll just act like myself! Wait... Is that really a good idea?// 

~*~ 

  
  


As Duo and Quatre walked down the stairs Duo started to feel a little light headed. //Maybe I should eat something now... I mean it's not like I've ever passed up food before....// 

"Duo, are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat now? *Before* we go?" Quatre pleaded. 

"No, that's all right." //What?! How could I say that! Now he's gunna think I'm sick or something.... Shit... I all ways want food. But I think that if I eat anything I'll throw it up because my stomach feels so queasy. Probably because of earlier when... Stop it Duo, don't get you're hopes up! But I think I might faint any minuet if I don't.// "Actually, Quatre, I think I will have a quick snack be fore we leave." 

"Well, that's a relief." Quatre sighed. 

"Are you two almost ready?!" Wufei called through the door. (Ya' know the kind that opens from either side and all you have to do is push?) 

"Yeah, we're on our way down, Duo's gunna get something to eat first though." Quatre walked through the door first, Duo was about 10 stairs behind him. 

Duo tripped on the third stain and a small yelp passed his lips. He fell, opening the door, and landing on Wufei who was still standing by the door listening to Quatre Talk. 

~*~ 

  
  


*Yelp* 

//Huh? Was that...// Duo came crashing through the door landing in Wufei's lap. A flame of anger emerged in Heero. //Get your hands of MY Duo. Huh? When did I start calling him that?!// Heero wondered. But the anger still remained. "Hey!" Heero snapped. 

Duo almost seemed to jump at his voice. Wufei didn't miss that Duo flinched when Heero yelled. 

"Yes?" Wufei asked calmly. 

"It's fine if Duo's going to eat something, but you're wasting time by just standing there. It's going to waste enough time for Duo to have a *snack*." 

Duo stood up helping Wufei to his feet as well. //Well, at least I have an excuse for falling.// "Sorry Wufei, I tripped in these shoes. I still think it's hard to walk in them, unlike some people." Duo teased as he looked at Quatre. 

"Well sorry, Duo! You try living with a bunch of sisters who only want to play dress up, and you're the only one there that isn't already in a dress and wearing make-up!" Quatre Turned bright red as he realized something. //Oh god... Trowa heard that...// "But it's not like I enjoy it or ask them to do it!" Quatre almost pouted while saying this. 

"Hey, Quatre, I changed my mind, I'm not that hungry after all." ?/now maybe Heero won't be so mad. 

"No!" Quatre almost screamed. "You haven't eaten anything at *all* today Duo! I even asked my servants! They said nothing has been brought to your room or to *you* for that case, and you haven't even left your room at all to day, Duo! You're going to eat something now! It's a little past lunch, you've all ready missed the most important meal of the day and you have to eat, and that's that!" Quatre was almost in tears. 

"Why would you care if I eat or not, Quatre?"//Why does it look like he's gonna cry? Does he really care for me that much?! No one but Sister Hellan has ever cared for me like that before...// Duo's thought were interrupted when Heero started talking again, and thankfully, he sounded calm again. 

"I'll take him to the kitchen and I'll make sure he gets something to eat." Wufei thought he saw a smile try to make its way onto Heero's face. But he quickly killed it. 

Heero stood up, walked over to Duo and asked. "So, are you ready to go?" 

"Uh.... Sure...." Duo said, confusion clearly written on his face. Heero had to use all his will power not to smile at the way Duo looked at him. 

~*~ 

  
  


While Duo and Heero were in the kitchen Wufei decided to ask Quatre and Trowa some things. 

"Trowa, Quatre, did you notice anything strange about Heero and Duo just now?" 

"Huh? What do you mean Wufei?" Quatre asked, puzzlement pouring from his face. 

"Well, When Heero yelled, Duo practically jumped into the ceiling. and He acted like the last thing on earth he wanted to do was make him mad. I think it might not have been such a good idea to have left Heero and Duo alone in that room last night. What if Heero is-" Wufei was cut off by Trowa. 

"That couldn't be, I know Duo's wearing make-up, but why would Heero want to hurt one of his team mates, much less Duo?!" 

"Yeah, he might seem cold and unfeeling, but I think he could really open up, and Duo would be the first person I would go to for that to happen. They have a special bond, like best friends! It's wrong to think Heero would ever hurt Duo!" Quatre hoped they could convince Wufei.   
  
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


"So, do you have any idea what you want to eat?" Heero asked in his normal monotone voice. 

"Not really, like I said I'm that hungry. You pick for me." 

//What would he want.... I don't really know how to make much American food... I'll just give him some fruit....// Heero picked up some fruits and placed some in a bowl while he peeled and sliced some others and soon placed them in as well. 

When he handed Duo the bowl and sat down to make sure he ate, at first Duo just stared. Then he started to blush. 

"What?" Heero asked, slightly annoyed. 

//Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... err... he just put bananas in here because there a fruit, yeah, that's it!// "Uhhh, it's nothing, really." Duo started to gulp down the fruit. 

//What was he looking at? Did I put something in there he doesn't like? All I put in there were some cherries, apples, oranges, grapes, strawberries, and a bana-.... Oh....// Upon realizing what hew did, Heero felt he had to say something. "Uhhh, sorry Duo. I didn't think about it that way...." //for once...// 

//I guess he isn't so dumb when it comes to this stuff...// "It's ok Heero, I just take everything the wrong way sometimes." 

Soon the bowl of fruit was finished, but before they could leave Heero asked Duo a question. "Duo, why hadn't you eaten anything today before now?" 

//Shit! How am I supposed to tell him that?! 'Oh, I was to busy day dreaming about what that so-called kiss could've become!' Yeah right!// "Just forget about it, OK?" 

"No! Tell me why, Duo!" Heero said as he pressed Duo up against a wall, holding both hands above his head with one of his own. He was surprised Duo had such slender wrists.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


In the other room Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all heard a soft thud come from the kitchen. 

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Quatre asked. As a response, Trowa and Wufei stood and started walking toward the kitchen door. 

When they got there Wufei pushed it open without a sound so as not to disturb anyone. But what they found behind that   
door was quite a shock! Heero had Duo pinned against the wall. It was clear Duo was struggling to get away from Heero's bruising grip on his wrists. They could hear that they were talking but couldn't make out the words. And because Heero's back was facing them and he was blocking them from seeing Duo's face, none of them could lip read the conversation. 

Wufei shot Trowa and Quatre a look that screamed 'I told you so!'. Wufei, taking no chances walked up behind Heero and grabbed both his wrists to let Duo get away from Heero. "Are you all right Maxwell?" Wufei asked after Duo made no move to escape. 

Duo's eyes stayed locked with Heero's as if the were connected. //Let him go! He didn't do anything! Stop it!// Duo grabbed Wufei's hands and ripped them from Heero's. He than wrapped his arms around Heero and started to cry. 

"Duo?" Heero asked, slightly in shock. 

"He didn't do anything! All he did was ask why I hadn't eaten!" Duo's words were muffled from talking into Heero's chest. 

"Duo....." Quatre walked out, think it best to leave them to talk this out. 

"Heero, sorry, we heard a noise, and walked in to see what it was. We saw you had Duo pinned to the wall and took it the wrong way, sorry. C'mon, Wufei, lets go." 

Although Wufei was a little reluctant to go, he went anyway. 

Once they had left Heero looked Down at Duo who was still clinging desperately to Heero. //I wish he would stay like that.// "Duo? Are you all right? They left. I'm sorry for pinning you against the wall, I must have scared you. I just wanted to know why you hadn't eaten, that's all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

//He must think I'm some kind of freak, just jumping onto him like this. But it feels so nice, he feels so warm. I wish I could just hold him forever....// "Heero...?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could.... Could you help me up to my room, I think I messed up the make-up." 

"Sure, Duo."   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


When the kitchen door opened Wufei's head snapped toward it. He and Heero stared at each other for a moment before Heero and Duo went up-stairs. It was obvious Duo had been crying. His eyes were rimmed red and his face was still a little damp. //He most likely has to go fix his make-up.// Quatre thought.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  


Once they had gotten to Duo's room, Duo unlocked the door. "You can sit were ever, or stand, or whatever." Duo said, sounding very exhausted. 

"Did you get any sleep last night, Duo?" Heero asked, worry apparent in his voice. An unnatural thing for Heero. 

"Not really, maybe an hour or two..." Duo almost mumbled. Duo opened the door to the bathroom and walked back out a minuet later. "I forgot, my make-up is in my bag, witch is downstairs by the door... I better go get it." 

"I'll get it." Heero offered. 

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Heero..."   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


Heero walked down the stairs not ever stopping when the other pilots looked at him with questioning eyes. He walked over to Duo's bag. Opened it and looked around. //I wonder what he needs... Oh well, I'll just bring up the whole thing.// Heero thought as he picked up a box with many small compartments in it. //Why does he need so much? // Heero thought as he prepared to walk up the stairs Quatre asked him a question. 

"Is Duo all right?" 

"Huh? Why wouldn't he be?" Heero answered his question with a question, even if it wasn't much of an answer. 

"Well, when I first went to get him, I said he looked pale and he said that it was just the make-up. But you shouldn't need that much make-up unless you're covering something up." 

Heero turned and ran up the stairs.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


As Heero walked up to Duo's door he asked before he even got inside, "Duo, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Nothing, never mind." 

When Heero got in the room he looked Duo up and down, witch made Duo feel very self-conscious. 

"How much foundation did you have on earlier?" Heero asked, slightly concerned. 

"I wasn't wearing any. Why, do you think I should?!" 

"No, you looked fine..." //If that's true than why was he so pale earlier?... Maybe it was just because he hadn't eaten anything....// 

Duo finished putting on his make-up as fast as he could. "So, ya ready ta go?" Duo asked with a grin. 

"Yeah sure."   
  


_Note: I know it seemed like I was going to make it a 2/4 at that one part, but I didn't mean it likt that! really.... Anyway, I hope you peoples liked this part and didn't get too lost. And I also hope that I slowed things down a bit, like I promised. As soon as I finish writing this note thing, I'm ganna start on part three. would anyone like some spoilers for the future parts? TOO BAD!!! Mwahahahahaha! Well, I would like to, but to be honest, i just think this up as I go...._

_Well, Ja_   
_Katya_


	3. Long Ride

School Dance Part 3

School Dance   
Part 3: Long Ride   
Katya E. M.

  
  
  
  


As Duo and Heero walked down the stairs, Wufei looked at the closed door waiting fore it to open and for them to come out. When they finally did come out, Wufei looked them up and down, he would've noticed if a strand of string was coming loose. 

Duo placed his case of make-up bake into his bag, picked it up and turned around. "Well, is everyone ready? Might as well leave sooner, rather than later, right?" 

"Right..." the other four pilots said almost in unison. 

//Well he seems to be better now...// Quatre thought. 

They all picked up their bags and carried them outside to the awaiting car. 

"Hey, Quatre, don't you have servants who are supposed to do this for us?" Duo asked, still ever cheerful. 

"Why have someone else do something for you that you can do yourself?" Quatre replied. 

"I dunno, why?" 

*Sweet Drop* 

They all placed their bags into the trunk and then headed for the seats. 

Quatre sat by one of the windows in the black limo, Trowa sat beside him. Heero got in next, sitting across from Quatre. Then Wufei got in, sitting next to Heero, much to Duo's dismay. //Well, at least I can look out the window to distract me...// Duo thought. 

Quatre noticed that Heero looked a little pissed himself.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


About half way there, Duo had to use the rest room. "Can we stop at the next rest stop, I gotta use that bathroom!!!" Duo said in a whinny voice. 

Heero couldn't help smile. Even if it was just a small smile. But Duo caught it. //He looks nice when he smiles.... Err....   
BATHROOM!!!!// "What's so funny?! I need to use the bathroom! If you had to, then you wouldn't be over there smiling!" Dou yelled.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


Once they had found a rest stop, they all decided they needed to get out and at least stretch. 

"I won't take very long, don't worry." 

"Duo, don't forget, don't use the men's room!" Quatre warned. 

Duo's eye's snapped open, and he turned bright red. Heero couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Well, chuckle, very   
lightly. But not something Duo didn't notice. 

"Oh shove it Heero!" Duo yelled as he turned, nearly tripping on his shoes, and kept walking, toward the lady's room. 

//Who does he think he is?! Making fun of me like that... err... I think I fit this role too well, I'm starting to THINK like a girl now....// 

Duo hesitated before he grabbed the handle to the lady's room, //I can't believe I'm doing this....// Duo then opened the door shyly. 

There were a few women already in there, two turned around to look at Duo. They started to whisper, then one reached out and grabbed Duo's cheek. "Oh1 You're sooooooo cute little girl! What's you're name?" She cooed. 

//Oh god... She reminds me of Relena...// "Hellan." Duo just barely managed to say it with the woman's deadly grip on his cheek.   


  


~*~ 

  
  
  


Once Duo had finally gotten away from that hellhole, he decided that he wanted to sit next to Heero, and Wufei wouldn't stop him this time. He slowly snuck up behind Wufei and sat down in the middle seat. Heero, seeing this said, "I'm gunna wait in the car.." And he promptly sat next to Duo. 

As soon as Heero and Duo were both sitting where they wanted, Duo poked his head out the window yelling, "Hey Mina-san, When we gunna get outa this hellhole?!" 

Wufei spun around and mumbled a few things in Chinese, probably some cussing.... 

Now, Quatre and Trowa were on one side, and on the other side, Heero and Duo sat next to each other, seeming to be in better moods. But Wufei looked very pissed.... And he almost never took his eyes off Heero. 

"Hey, does anyone want to play a car game to keep us from going board outa our minds?" Quatre asked in a very polite tone. 

"Like what?" Duo asked. 

"How about ummm..... err.... Trowa, do you have any ideas?" 

"No..." 

"'Heero?" 

//Lets see who can fuck the fastest?// "No, sorry." 

"Ok... how about you, Wufei?" 

"NO!" 

"... Okaaaaaay.... Well then, I'll settle for just looking out the window and daydreaming..." Quatre mumbled. 

Duo decided he would draw. He pulled out a piece of paper from a cubbyhole that was somewhere in Quatre's limo. He then pulled out a pencil from the same place. 

He started to just doodle. He didn't know or care what he was drawing. 

"Who's she?" 

"Huh? Oh..." Duo actually looked at his picture for the first time. There was a young slender woman with long flowing hair, she was wearing a long dress. The sleeves covered her hands almost completely and you could barely see the shoes. Her face seemed to pour with kindness. She had beautiful white wings and a ring placed delicately above her head. "This was Sister Hellan, Heero. I gave her angel wings because I think she became an angel after she died. She was like a mother to me." 

"Can I see it?" Heero asked. 

Duo passed Heero the paper. Heero seemed to examine it to no end. Duo looked up to Quatre to see if they could talk. //I'm gunna fall asleep soon, I know it....// But Quatre was already asleep. So was Trowa.... And Wufei.... //Wufei's actually sleep... I didn't think he would ever fall asleep.// 

Duo started to drift off to sleep. When sleep finally got to his body, they took a turn and Duo's sleeping form leaned against Heero. 

//He looks so cute when he sleeps like that...// Heero thought as he laid the picture down on the floor and took Duo's sleeping form into his lap. //Maybe just while he's asleep, he won't mind.... // Heero soon drifted off to sleep, with Duo in his arms.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


The car came to stop. This jolted Wufei awake. //How could I have so weak to fall asleep?! I'm so stup..... Oh god...// Wufei's eyes landed on Heero and Duo. 

Heero's face was slightly covered by Duo's hair, both were still asleep, and one of each of their hands were clasped together. Duo's mouth was slightly open and he was leaning back into Heero. Heero's other hand was wrapped around Duo's slim waist. Duo's other free hand was just dangling of the side of the seat by his legs. Then there was the fact that Duo was dressed like a girl, and had make-up on.... 

Then Trowa woke up. //He looks adorable, asleep like that. And that make-up doesn't help much....// Quatre was wearing his seatbelt, witch held him in place on his seat. His head was tilted downward and his mouth was just barely open. Both his hands clutched lightly to the seatbelt. 

Trowa hated to disturb the beautiful seen, but he had to. He slightly shook Quatre's shoulder to awaken him. "But daddy.... I dun wanna go ta school taday...." Quatre mumbled, but Trowa still heard and understood what he said. 

"Quatre, Quatre wake-up." Trowa said into Quatre's ear. 

Quatre's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Trowa? Where are we?" Quatre looked very confused and his make-up was slightly smeared. 

Trowa couldn't hold back a smile, //Oh god, that was so cute.// "We're half way there. The driver wants to know if we're hungry. 

//He.... He smiled. For me.... Oh wait, he asked me a question... what did he say?...// "Wha?...." 

"You know, food, eat?" 

"Oh.... I guess I'm a little hungry." Quatre turned to Duo and Heero to see if they were going to have something to eat. Trowa followed his gaze, and for the first time since he'd woken up, noticed how they looked. 

Quatre started blushing, then looked back at Trowa. "How do we wake them up?" 

"I've got an idea." Trowa pulled out a gun and started to load it. Heero's eyes snapped open, but unfortunately, not only did he pull out a gun from who knows where, Duo was still fast asleep. 

//Huh?! What did he think he was doing? He could have just called my name or shook my shoulder.... wait... what's that sweat smell?....// Heero looked down, only to see the cutest sight ever. Duo was still asleep and in his lap. Heero now remembered why. He didn't want to wake up Duo, but he figured he'd be mad if he didn't. He shook both Duo's shoulders to wake him up. 

A mumbled "What?!" in English was his response. 

Quatre being the only one knowing what he said, "'Nani' (What in Japanese.) in not the best way to wake up...." 

"Duo." Heero said in his normal flat monotone voice. 

//Heero?// "What?" 

*Sweet Drop* 

"We stopped here to get something to eat" Quatre said politely, a slight blush still stained his checks. 

"Huh? Food?.... No thanks..." After saying this Duo promptly snuggled closer into Heero's chest, wrapping his arms   
around him. 

This time, it was Heero's turn to blush, even if it was only slightly. 

"Ummmmmm....err... well, are you hungry Heero?" 

//Yeah, for something....// "Just get us something, and we'll eat it later." 

"Ok." Trowa said. 

"But..." whatever Quatre was going to say wasn't heard, for Trowa took him out of the car before he could finish. 

Once they entered the building Heero realized Duo had gone back to sleep. //Maybe he does feel the same.... No... he's probably just cold....// Heero wasn't going to just let this chance slip away though. Even if Duo didn't feel the same way. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and breathed in the sweet sent of his hair before falling asleep. 

And if anyone walked by, they wouldn't think twice about it because Duo looked like a girl.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were getting some food for themselves, and had to pick out some things for Heero and Duo. 

Once they had finally picked everything out, Quatre paid for it. Quatre and the others decided it would be better to eat then go back to the car.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


When they came back, they found Duo wrapped up in Heero's arm, both fast asleep. //I wish that were Trowa and I....// Quatre thought to himself. 

//Maybe I can get Quatre to fall asleep...// 

//Maxwell was always annoying, but if he does anything to harm him in anyway, I'll kill him.// 

"I think they look so cute like that!" Quatre commented. 

"Wufei, why don't you sit over here this time so that they can have more room. And you can keep a better eye on them from over here." Trowa suggested. 

"Fine...." Wufei almost growled. 

"We could play a car game." 

"Quatre, I thought we already went through this, no one knows any." 

"But i thought of one!" Quatre whined. 

"Alright then, what is it?" Wufei demanded. 

"Truth or Dare!" 

*Sweet Drop* 

"Maybe we should have Duo and Heero awake for this..." Trowa said. 

"Alright. Duo! Heero! WAKE UP!!!!" Quatre all but screamed. 

Duo immediately snapped up, looked around, saw no danger, and lowered himself back down onto Heero, and went back to sleep. Heero on the other hand, jumped only slightly, but didn't fall back asleep. "What is it?" Heero asked, slightly annoyed. 

"Wake Duo up! I wanna play truth or dare!" Quatre whined. 

"Why do you need us?" 

"Because Maxell is the best one at it." Wufei stated Bluntly. 

*sigh* "Fine... Duo, Get up!" Heero pushed Duo up into a sitting position. 

"Wha?.... Oh, I guys...." 

*Sweat Drop* 

"Duo, we're gunna play truth or dare. You start!" Quatre demanded. 

"Truth or dare? Ok! Hmmmmmm" Duo looked at his future victims. "Wufei! Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Hmmmmmm.... Is it true that you're a virgin?" 

Wufei paled slightly at the question. "That's none of your business Maxwell!" 

"But you chose Truth, so you have to answer honestly!" 

//Thank you Treize.....// "No." Wufei answered as he flushed. 

"Hah! I knew it!" Duo started to laugh hysterically "Now, it's your turn Wufei." 

"Trowa, Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth." 

"What is your *real* name?" 

"...." 

"Well?" 

"...." 

"Trowa?!" 

".... Triton Bloom...." 

"Hahhhahahahhahaha! You were named after a mermaid's father?! That's funny!" Duo cackled. 

"All right Trowa, it's your turn now." Quatre said with a sweet angelic smile. 

"Quatre, Truth or Dare?" 

"Should have seen that coming..." Duo mumbled. 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear." 

Quatre was blushing like crazy now, and he wasn't sure if he was going to do it or not. But he was afraid of what his friends would do if he didn't. So he raised his now shaky hands up to unbutton his shirt. He slowly took off his shirt and then moved down to his skirt. Once he was sitting with nothing but his underwear on, Duo shouted, "Now ya have ta stay like that till we're done playing!" 

"But Duo-" 

"Quatre, you're the one who wanted to play." Wufei reminded him. 

Quatre was blushing furiously now. "Well, I guess it's my turn.... Heero?" 

"Dare." 

"....I dare you to...... to... French kiss Duo!" Quatre's blush had gone slightly down, at least compared to Duo's. 

"W-what?!" Duo stammered. 

Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. 

//Oh god... Is he really going to do this?// 

//I can't believe he's letting me do this....// 

"It has to last a whole minuet!" Quatre said as he looked at Trowa's watch. 

Heero gave Duo the french kiss, just like Quatre dared him to. But when he said stop, Heero didn't stop. When Heero   
finally did let Duo go they were both gasping for breath. 

//Wow.... I didn't think Heero was such a passionate kisser....// 

"Duo." 

"Huh? What? Oh! Truth...." 

"Ok..... Tell me why you were so pale yesterday if it wasn't foundation?" 

"Ummmmmm.... Well, can I just whisper it in your ear instead of tell everyone. 

"Well, I'm the one who asked so I don't see why not." 

"Hey! That's not fair! He should-" All of Quatre's protest were cut off by Heero's death glare. 

Duo leaned forward to whisper it into Heero's ear. "Well, um, Heero, remember when we sorta almost kissed that one   
night? Well, uh.. ya see I was thinking about it al night and didn't get any sleep and that's why I was so pale and hadn't eaten anything..." Duo then backed away from Heero. 

Heero couldn't do anything but look at Duo. //It effected him that much?// "I'm sorry Duo, I didn't mean-" 

"It's not your fault Heero. Well, only two more rounds to go! Wufei!" 

"Truth." 

Duo got an evil grin. "Since you're not a virgin. who was your first time with?" 

Wufei started to blush "Uh.... You guys have to promise not to get mad...." 

"We promise." Duo answered for all. 

"..... Treize Khushrenada....." Wufei almost mumbled. 

o.O 

"Quatre!" 

"Huh? Oh, right, Um, Dare." 

"I dare you to have Trowa take your picture like that." 

*Blush* Quatre stood up and went to get the camera, witch was in the pocket above Trowa's head. So Quatre's stomach ended up in front of Trowa's face. 

Trowa had to use all his will power not to start doing *something* with Quatre right then and there. "Here." Quatre said as he handed him the camera. 

Quatre then sat down where he had been sitting. Trowa took a picture, then put the camera away. "Duo." 

"Truth." 

"All right, why do you always wear a cross around your neck?" 

A pained expression crossed Duo's face before he said, "Sister Hellan gave it to me right before she died...." Duo's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Wufei." 

"I will not embarrass myself further by choosing Truth. Dare." 

"I dare you to call Treize on the vid-phone right now." 

o.O 

"But I'm dressed as a girl!" 

"So..." 

Wufei called Treize up. "Oh! Little Dragon.... Your dressed like a girl... why?" 

"....long story..." 

"So! you know you took Wufei's virginity, right?!" Duo popped up onto the screen. 

"Maxwell!" 

"Hey I dared you to, so I can do whatever I want. hey, Treize, Wufei really misses you, he wishes you were here right now!" 

Treize *Blink blink* "Uhhh.... Hello? Dragon?....." 

"Hey! I never said that and you know it Maxwell!" 

"So?" 

Heero disconnected the line right then. 

*sigh* "Trowa." 

"Dare" 

"I dare you to french kiss Quatre" 

Before Quatre could say anything Trowa kissed him, french kissed him. When a minuet passed by Trowa's wrist watch   
started beeping and he backed away. "Heero." 

"Dare." 

"You have to undress Duo to nothing but his underwear." //.- 

o.O `o_o ^.^ >: [ 

Heero immediately started to undress Duo. Once he was finished, He seemed disappointed about something. //Those   
underwear should come off too....// Heero's eyes never once left Duo as he asked, "Quatre? Truth or dare?" 

"Ummm.... Dare?" 

"I dare you to sit in Trowa's lap until we get to the next rest stop. Then you can put your cloths back on. Right Duo?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah right...." //Why is he still looking at me?.... I mean not that I mind, but he's starting to make me feel self conscious....// 

Quatre sat down in Trowa's lap, and Trowa slipped his arms around Quatre's stomach. "Don't want anything to happen to you, while you're not wearing a seatbelt." 

"Duo, What happens if a cop pulls us over. We're not dressed acourdinly to the law to be driving in a car, and I don't even have a seat belt on." 

"Quatre, look around. Does anyone have a seat belt on?" Duo answered his question with a question of his own. 

"That's not the point Duo!" 

"So?...."   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


Luckily, they made it to the next rest stop without any cop pulling them over. Quatre and Duo quickly pulled on all their cloths. 

"Duo, we should probably go into the restroom to fix our make-up..." Quatre suggested. 

"Uh-hu! There is no way I'm going back into one of those scary places! My cheeks still hurt from how hard those stupid   
lady's were pulling em'!" Duo squeaked as he put his hands over his cheeks. 

//Poor Duo....// Heero thought. "Well, then why don't you just put it on in here. I'll stay with you." 

"Ok..." Duo replied as he reached for his bag with a bunch of stuff he'd shoved into it, including his make-up.   
  


By the time Duo was finished, Trowa was back from the bathroom. A few minuets later, Quatre and Wufei came back. Quatre was cradling his cheeks and he looked like he could start crying any minuet. 

"You were right Duo! There are scary lady's in there who pull your cheeks!" Quatre whined. 

"Well, there used to be." Wufei sounded very proud. "Now their laying unconscious with black eyes..." 

*Sweet Drop* 

"How long is it going to take until we get there Quatre?" Duo asked. 

"About two more hours." 

//The things you could do in two hours....// "Quatre, where did you put the food we got for Heero and Duo, I'm sure their hungry by now." 

Quatre pulled out a bag and handed it to Heero as the car started up. 

"Oh! Thanks Quatre!" Duo squealed. 

"Heero emptied the bag and Duo and him shared it's contents. 

"That was great... but now I'm tired again...." Duo said as he looked around the car. Once again, everyone but Duo and Heero had fallen asleep. But this time, Quatre was in Trowa's lap... 

"Then go to sleep." 

"But it's cold, I'll freeze." 

//It's not cold.... it's 78 degrees in here.... Oh....// "I'll hold you so you won't get cold. But just so your not cold, I don't want one of my team mates getting sick on me!" Heero almost shouted. //Heero no baka.... How could you say that?! Now you've probably ruined any chance you had...// 

//Did I say something wrong?! Why is he so mad? I must've done something.... Maybe because I didn't want to go into the woman's bathroom again....// Duo leaned back into Heero as Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. Duo placed his hands lightly on top of Heero's. Duo was the first to fall asleep. 

Before sleep claimed Heero, he heard Duo mumble something almost inaudible in his sleep. "I'm sorry, Heero." Then Heero fell asleep.   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  


The car stopped outside a huge white building, with over a hundred windows. A huge field, many kids were already outside, a long cement stairway lead up to the building. 

"It's huge! I've never been to a school this big before!" Duo stared on awe. 

"You could get lost very easily in there I would think." Quatre commented. 

(TBC) 

_Note: I know it was long, well, for me.... But we're just getting into the good parts! Oh, and the whole bathroom thing... That really happened to me. But I was in Utah.... I had to re-right the part where Quatre takes off his cloths because I kept forgetting he was in a girls uniform.... Please review... Or I won't right anymore._

_Ja,_   
_Katya E. M._


	4. New School

School Dance Part 4

School Dance   
Part 3: New School   
Katya E. M.

  
  
  
  
  


As the five-gundam 'boys' walked up the stairs to the school they could hear many whispers from the children they passed. Some were things like 'check out the blond!' 'No way man! I like the Chinese one!' 'Brunets are a lot better in bed! What are you talking about!' From the boys, and a few girls said things like, 'I bet I could make him smile before you could.' 'I wonder why he wears his hair like that....' 'I bed he would look nice if his bangs weren't in front of those beautiful blue eyes of his.' 'Don't those girls look kinda flat?' 'Maybe, but they look nice.' 

They were about to start cracking up by the time they got to the school. "Well, I just don't know *who* to chose as my new boyfriend!" Duo was barely able to say without laughing. 

//Would he really do that? He could jeopardize the whole mission! I know...// "Duo, that could be fatal towards the mission. If we're going to do that, we would have to do it with each other. One of you would have to be alone though." 

"I'll go solo." Wufei stated bluntly. 

"I'm with Quatre." Trowa said as he placed his hand delicately on Quatre's shoulder. Witch caused Quatre to start blushing like crazy. 

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me together Heero!" 

"We have to figure out code names while we're here. We can't afford someone finding us out." //Now Duo and me can act like a real couple. And if anyone touches him, I'll blow their head off! // 

"I'm gunna be 'Hellan Kay'!" Duo said with a grin. 

"I'll be Quatreina Winter. How about you Trowa?" 

"Triton Bloom." 

"I'm going to call myself Sakura Lane." Wufei stated matter-of-factly. 

"I'm going to call myself Taka Tsukunami" Heero said. (Yes I am a Fushigi Yuugi fan, and yes I know Tamahome/Taka and Heero have the same Japanese voice actor!) 

"All right! It's settled then! Let's go get our room keys!" Duo said cheerfully.   


~*~ 

  


"Well, since the girls and boys rooms are separate, and you can only visit the opposite gender during certain hours, I have a feeling we're going to be doing a lot of sneaking around!" Wufei commented. 

"Oh no! This is awful!" Quatre squeaked. 

"What? That we're gunna be doing a lot of sneaking around?" Trowa asked concerned. 

"No! All my classes are on different floors! I'm going to be out of breath before lunch even starts!" Quatre whined. 

"Here, let me see your schedule." Trowa said. Quatre handed it to him, and he looked it over. "It won't be that bad Quatre." 

"And why's that?!" 

"Because I have the same schedule as you." Trowa said as a small smile graced his features. 

"Oh..." //Well, I guess it won't be so bad after all.... It might even be fun.... What are you thinking Quatre, not only are you the Winner heir and have to have a son, but you're a guy! Like he would like you... But then why would he have held me while I was asleep?.... *sigh* I wish I would quite confusing myself....// 

"So, 'Quatreina' I guess we're roommates! Hope ya' don't mind me playin' music ta get ta sleep at night!" Duo gave   
Quatre a trademark smile. 

"No, that's fine 'Hellan'. W-Sakura, who is your roommate?" 

"I have a single." 

"Oh..." 

"'Taka' and I are going to be sharing a room too." Trowa commented. 

"Ya' know, you could've picked a real code name, using your real name isn't very smart." Heero warned 

*Glare* 

"Anyway, I think we should stop standing around in the halls and unpack our stuff in our rooms." Duo stated in a board   
tone. 

"I agree Hellan-chan, let's go." Quatre said in the sweetest voice that sounded like a girl he could manage. 

They all headed towards their new dorms to un-pack.   


~*~ 

  


Once Quatre and Duo had reached their new dorm, Quatre pulled out a key and slid it into the lock. He turned it, but it wouldn't open, turned it again, but it still wouldn't open. 

"Here, leme' see it." Duo said. he jiggled it around a few times in the lock, and when it still wouldn't open, he started to   
curse it in every language he knew. Then he took the key out, pulled a lock pick from his hair, and picked the lock. "Ya' know, it's a lot harder to hide a lock-pick in your hair if it's in a plate rather than a braid. I still don't see why I couldn't just wear my hair in a braid. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't still look like a girl." 

"I honestly don't know, Hellan-chan, ask Taka, he's the one who said you couldn't." 

Duo and Quatre walked into the dorm and at first just stood there. "It's huge!" 

"It seems like everything here is..." Quatre added onto Duo's comment. 

There door lead to an entertainment room, and there was a big fluffy couch, two chairs, a big screen T.V., sound system, playstation 2, VCR, DVD player, Vid-phone, a huge window seat. Then there were five doors. 

One leading to a huge bathroom. There was a whirlpool tub, a 5 foot wide shower, 2 sinks made of green marble, a glass table top, slightly stained green like the marble, silver handles and handles, the tile was white with a small flower in the center of each. Each tile had a different type of flower. There were various bottles of shampoos, conditioners, lotions, body washes, moisturizers, face cleansers, and soaps. 

Another leading to a closet with extra blankets, pillows, sheets, tampons, and some chocolates. 

Another leading to a washroom with a washer and dryer. Detergent, softener, and dies were all provide. 

The last two doors lead to two separate bedrooms. Both were the same, except for the colors. A Queen size four-poster   
bed, one with light pink comforters and the other with light purple. Two white body pillows, three white normal sized pillows, two were feather pillows, one was a cotton pillow. Five throw pillows that matched the comforters. And there was a Wight bunny in the pink tinted room, and a White Teddy bear in the purple tinted room. Then there was a Huge walk in closet in each room. They had sliding glass doors, and inside they were 10 feet wide, either way, and 8 feet tall. There were hangers and drawers and racks for shoes and a table in the middle with drawers for make-up. There was also a full-length mirror on one wall in the closet. The walls in both the closets and the rooms were an antique white. The carpets matched the comfitures. There was a light colored wooden desk in each room with a laptop, printer, paper, pens, markers, pencils, and paints. 

"I get the purple one!" Duo shouted. 

"Why do I have to have the pink one?" 

"Because you normally wear a pink shirt, so there! *sticks tongue out*"   


~*~ 

  


Duo went into the room and laid his bag down on the table in the walk-in closet. //This thing is huge! My stuff won't even full up half of this place!// Duo thought as he started to unpack his things into drawers and onto hangers. Once he was done with his cloths, witch only filled up a fourth of the closet, he took his bag and laid it next to the desk. He took out CD's and floppy disc and laid them in drawers of the desk. Then he looked around, and decided he would put his explosives and guns in some of the drawers intended for make-up. "There! all done." 

Quatre and Wufei did pretty much the same things.   


~*~ 

  


Trowa and Heero's room was very similar, except the carpets were dark blue and both rooms were blue, and there weren't as many bath stuffs, and there were no chocolates or tampons, and the tiles had sports stuffs, and the closest weren't as big... Oh yeah... they didn't get stuffed animals.... 

"There is way too much blue in here!" Trowa remarked. 

"Which room do you want?" 

"I'll take the left." 

They then unpacked and sat down at the couch and thought of what to do now. 

"We could go see if Quatre and Duo are done unpacking." Trowa suggested. 

"Sure, why not." 

So they headed out the door towards Quatre and Duo's new dorm.   


~*~ 

  


"So, Quatreina, ya' hungry?" 

"Kinda, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and see what there is." 

"Yeah!" 

Just as they were locking up their dorm, Heero and Trowa turned the corner. 

"Hey! Taka, we're gunna go get something to eat, you two wanna come? We could ask Sakura along the way." Duo shouted. 

"Sure, it's something to do." Heero replied. 

As they started to walk down the hall towards Wufei's dorm, Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's waist and pulled him closer to him as they walked. 

"Uh... Taka?" 

"Hey, we're supposed to be a couple aren't we?" 

That hurt Duo more than any beating ever could. //Everything has to do with the mission with him! Mission this mission that! What would he be like if he wasn't a gundam pilot? Is he even capable of thinking of anything but the missions?! Well, even if it is just for the missions, at least I can be close to him....// 

*knock knock* 

"Who is it?" They almost didn't recognize the voice, //Man, Wu-man can really pull off a girls voice pretty well!// Duo   
thought. 

"It's us. We wanna know if you want to get something to eat with us." Trowa answered. 

"Sure..." There was a slight shuffling noise before Wufei opened the door and stepped out. "Let's go." 

They started walking but before they could get ve5ry far Duo opened his big mouth. 

"So, Sakura, How'd ya get the voice?" 

"Voice-sinthicyther." Wufei said as he pointed to a choker he was wearing. It was plain black with a small red stone surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Didn't you notice them in the packages from the doctors?" 

".....Ummmmmm.... Yeah, 'course I did....." Duo mumbled. 

"Lets go back to your room so we can get them." Trowa suggested. 

"Good idea." Quatre agreed. 

"Baka." Heero mumbled under his breath. 

They all walked down the hall together, they looked like normal teenagers. They only passed a few people in the halls. A few groups of teenage girls, a few couples and a group of jocks once. 

When they finally reached the room Duo pulled out the key and right before he could put it in, Heero grabbed his wrist. "uh...? What?" 

"You have to take the plastic cover off first. Otherwise it won't unlock the door." 

"Ohhhh, no wonder it didn't work last time and you had to pick the lock." Quatre said with a grin.   
  


_Note: OK, I know that was short, but I havn't really had a lot of time to work on this and I thought you wanted to read more a soon as posible. And, do you think I spevt too much time discribing the rooms? Do you think I should always space out the paragraghs or not?_


	5. First Kiss

School Dance   
Part 5: First Kiss   
Katya E. M.

  
  
  


Duo and Quatre had gotten the chokers and were headed off to the cafeteria. The both had a black band as the main   
part of the choker, but Quatre's had a light pink diamond and lots of little white diamonds surrounding it, where as Duo's had an Amethyst in the center and was surrounded by small onyx's. 

"So, what do ya' think of my new voice Taka?" Duo said as he smiled up at Heero. 

"Hn." 

"Yeah, right..." Duo started to pout. "You're no fun at all!" 

"We're here!" Quatre announced. 

"All right, I'm starved c'mon Taka! Let's go eat!" Duo said as he stated pulling on Heero's arm as he had seen Relena do so many times before. //What am I doing? Why do I feel I need to act like Relena? // 

//Why is he acting like Relena? Does he think I like her? I hate it when she hangs all over me like this.... But it's different... With him, I don't seem to mind. // A small smile passed Heero's barrios for a second, but long enough for Duo to catch it. Duo grinned at Heero. 

They all when to the food bar and started placing foods on their plates. Duo's plate, of course, looked like a mountain of candy. Wufei picked a tabled that wasn't near anyone, but wasn't too far away to make it seem like they were anti-social. Even though some of them were.... 

Duo started to chow down immediately. At first Heero was just staring at Duo, then, he realized he was staring. So Heero started to nibble his food. Quatre was ,of course, in his own world. Trowa ate silently, but his one visible eye never left Quatre. Wufei just watched everyone else in amusement as he slowly ate. 

"Maybe we should walk around the school, and find all our classes, I know they don't start until tomorrow, but at least this way, we won't be totally lost." Duo suggested. 

"I agree." Heero said, startling Duo a little. "And this way, if something goes wrong, we won't be running around the school totally lost." 

//How can he do that?! Mission this, mission that! It's really staring to get one my nerves!// Duo mentally screamed at Heero. 

~*~ 

Once everyone had finished eating, they all started walking around the halls. "Where's room 516?" Duo asked. 

"In the 500's I would think, but I wouldn't know because we're only in the 200's!" Wufei snapped. 

"Oh... yeah, I suppose so." 

"Hellan, just stick with me, we have all the same classes anyway." Heero offered a small smile as he finished talking. Duo grinned and started walking a little closer to Heero.   
  
"Okay!" Duo squealed in English. 

In about two hours they had walked through the whole school, and they all knew where all their classes were. 

"My feet hurt! I wanna go back to the dorm and watch some T.V.!" Duo whined. 

"I agree, that sounds like fun. Do you guys wanna come with us?" Quatre asked. 

"We would only have an hour before we would have to go, remember the time limit?" Trowa reminded. 

"But we could beat those things! We're gu-" Duo was cut off by Heero, who placed his finger over Duo's mouth. 

"Hellan-chan." Heero warned. "You can't just go around blurting that stuff out!" 

"Yeah, I almost forgot, thanks..." //Duo no baka! You just pissed Heero off!// 

//I shouldn't have yelled at him like that... I'm sorry Duo... Heero no baka!// 

"So, what movie do you guys wanna see?" Quatre asked. 

Even though it was an obvious way of changing the topic and distracting Duo and Heero's similar thoughts of self-hatred, they all decided it would be better to stay with the new topic. 

"I wanna see some bloody horror movie! With lots of blood and guts!!!" Duo smirked. 

"Uhhh... well... err... I see no problems with that." Quatre stuttered even though it was clear he didn't want to see a horror movie. "But what about a movie like, 'The Promise of the Rose'?" 

"....*laughs*.... Quat... Quatre, are... are you... serious? You wanna watch Sailor Moon movies?" Duo finally managed to say between laughs. 

"So? What about it?" 

"Quatre, you wanna be sailor moon, don't you? You wanna have magical powers to save the world, and all your friends help you. And most of all, you want to have a knight in shining armor who loves you and dies repeatedly for you. And goes evil every other ten minuets." The last part was mumbled. 

"NO! And anyway, Mamoru is a prince, not a knight, and he doesn't wear shining armor, it's black! And he doesn't die repeatedly, only about 5 times!" Quatre pouted. 

"But it is true that you wanna be sailor moon." 

"No!" 

"I think it's cute." Trowa's opinion made Quatre blush. 

As they kept walking toward Quatre and Duo's dorm, Duo kept asking questions in that girly voice. 

"So, would that make Wu-Sakura Sailor Mars? And me Venus? And Taka Mercury? And what about Triton, is he Mamoru or Jupiter?" 

Quatre started to blush furiously, "Uh, well, he would be... um... well... I don't know." 

Trowa mentally smirked. //Maybe I do have a chance.... I have to tell him how I feel about him. Maybe tonight....// 

//Oh god! Trowa must think I'm some kind of freak now! What am I going to do? There's no way I can tell him how I feel now...// 

//Maybe I should tell him how I feel, ya know, just get it over with. I mean he'll either feel the same about me and we'll live happily ever after, or he'll disgust me for all eternity..... Oh god please be the first one....// Duo thought to himself. 

//I wonder what he's thinking about.... he must be thinking of something important, he's not talking....// wondered Heero. 

~*~ 

They had finally picked out a movie. Of course Duo won, so they put on Halloween. Duo was laughing his head off, Quatre was curled into a tight ball on Trowa's lap. No one could figure out how Quatre got there thought. Trowa was busy comforting Quatre. Heero was working on his computer And Wufei looked about ready to run to the bathroom and throw up. 

~*~ 

When the movie had finally ended Quatre was very pale and couldn't stop shaking. Duo was as giddy as ever, Wufei ran to the bathroom, and Heero acted as if nothing had happened. 

//maybe now would be a good time...// "Quatre would you like a glass of water or tea?" Trowa asked, concern clear in his voice. 

"Tea, thank you." Trowa carefully helped Quatre into the kitchen, almost as if he were afraid he might break. 

once they were gone Heero turned toward Duo, "Duo, may I talk to you?" Heero asked. 

"Sure. About what?" Duo asked cheerfully. 

"Duo, how.... I...." //What's wrong with me? Why cant I just say it and get it over with?...// 

"What is it?" //Man this is rare! Heero doesn't know what to say! Heero's talking like a normal person no less! And to me!// 

"Duo, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now..." //Oh.... What the hell!// 

Duo's eyes shot open when Heero's lips covered his, and his tongue forced it's way inside his mouth. At first all Duo could do was stand there as Heero explored his mouth. //Maybe he does feel the same way...// They both thought before the bathroom door opened and Wufei stepped out. Heero and Duo jumped about five feet away from each other and started blushing like crazy. 

"Uhhh, sorry, should I have knocked?" Wufei asked sarcastically. 

~*~ 

"Here's your tea Quatre. Um, Quatre, there's something I want to tell you..." 

"There's something I want to tell you too...." Quatre said as he stared into his tea. "But you go first."   
  
"no, you, I insist." 

"Uhhh.... alright. But first you have to promise not to get mad or hate me or anything, OK?" 

"Alright." 

"Ummmmm... Trowa, I've had.... feelings for you ever since we met and I wanted you to know that I think..... I think I'm in love with you...." Quatre stared at his cup of tea the whole time he said this. 

Suddenly there was a hand on Quatre's shoulder witch made him jump about a foot in the air. "Quatre, I'm glad you went first, because I know I couldn't have said it." Trowa said right before he gave Quatre the best kiss he could manage in this position. (He was bending down to Quatre who is currently sitting in a chair.) And he then promptly picked him up and cradled him like a baby and carried him to his bed. "I have half an hour, but I don't think we should do anything too drastic. Not right now anyway." 

Trowa laid down beside his angel and wrapped him up in his arms. //He's so warm...// Quatre thought as he nuzzled his head into Trowa's chest. 

//I wish I could stay like this forever...// Trowa thought before he mumbled "sleep well my angel." And drifted off to sleep.   
  


TBC   
__

_Note: I know it took a long time to get out, but I was doing a lot more writing on a new fic I have yet to post and doing some drawing for it and I was reading other peoples fanfics too! does anyone know of any good Nagi/ Omi fics that aren't on ff.net? I've read all the ones on there.... if you do please e-mail me! or put it in a review! Oh and, here comes the predictable plea, Please review.... please?...._


	6. Ya' Know!

School Dance part 6

School Dance   
Part 6: Ya Know   
Katya E. M.

  


*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* Quatre's alarm clock went off waking him with a start. He hadn't noticed the other night when Trowa got up and left to his own dorm. //I didn't get to say goodbye or goodnight....// Quatre pouted. //Oh well, I get to spend the whole day with him!// 

It was now Monday morning, the day the pilots had to start their first day of school. Quatre got out of bed and left his room to wake Duo. 

*knock knock* Quatre knocked on Duo's door and when he got no answer he tested the door-knob, it was unlock. So he walked in. The sight before him made him want to run and get his camera. But he didn't. Duo's blanket was twisted around his midsection and one of his legs. His hair had come out of his braid and it cascaded like a waterfall around his body. He was wearing a pair of boxers, that was it. His arms were wrapped around a pillow as if it were a real person, and then he murmured something Quatre was barely able to make out. 'Heero, you're so warm...' 

Quatre had to suppress a laughing fit. He nudged Duo's should and in a soothing voice, so as not to startle him, said, "Duo, it's time to get up...." He shook Duo's shoulder again, this time a little rougher. "Duo, wake up." When he still had no response he decided to try something new. 

Quatre walked over to Duo's desk and pulled out a flashlight. He then walked back over to Duo and opened one of his eyes, placed the flashlight over it and turned it on. (1) 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Holy-shit, Quatre! What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Duo screamed, fully awake. 

"You wouldn't wake-up, and... well... It seemed like a good idea at the time..." 

*sigh* "Fine, just don't do it again, okay?" 

"`k" 

~*~ 

Heero and Trowa's alarm clocks woke both up, being light sleepers anyway, and got dressed. (pretty boring if you ask me!) Once both of them were ready for the upcoming day, they sat down on the couch. 

Heero looked at the clock. //Only 6:35.... That means we have an hour until homeroom. Duo's probably going to make lots of new friends, not to mention be flirting like crazy....// 

~*~ 

Wufei had woken up at 4 A.M., and had been ready at 4:30. After sitting on the couch for an hour meditating, he'd gotten bored and headed down to the cafeteria for some coffee. 

~*~ 

Quatre was ready before Duo. He was sitting on the couch for 15 minuets before Duo finally emerged from his room. "Sooooooo, Quatreina, how do I look?" Duo said in the now girlish voice. 

He was wearing the school uniform, but it wasn't his clothes he was referring to. He had done his hair and make-up differently. Instead of the plate he had worn before, he now had it pulled back into a tight pony-tale above his head. And He put a deep purplish-red colored lipstick on and purple eye-shadow. He had remembered the mascara this time, he had also added eyeliner though. If Quatre didn't already know that Duo was really a boy, he wouldn't have been able to tell. 

"Nice." 

"'Nice'? Is that all? just 'nice?'" Duo questioned sarcastically. 

"Hellan-chan, you look great!" 

"That's more like it!" 

And they headed out the door to go to the cafeteria. As did Heero and Trowa on the other side of the dorms. 

~*~ 

Heero and Trowa had met up with Quatre and Duo in the halls, but when they entered the cafeteria, the sight they were greeted with was not one they were expecting. 

Wufei was hovering over a group of male students ranting at them about honor and justice and how they didn't have any. Although it sounded a bit odd because of the voice sinthicyther.... If it were a few octaves higher, he would've sounded like Relena Bitchcraft.   


Duo slowly walked over to Wufei and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Uhhh... Sakura, I think they've learned their lesson.... what ever they did." 

"Well, that was quite a first impression." Trowa commented. 

"C'mon now, I'm hungry!" Duo whined. 

"Then let's go get something to eat." Heero stated bluntly. 

"Are you hungry Sakura?" Quatre asked. 

"I already ate." 

"Oh, alright then. Well, were going to go get something to eat, we'll be right back." Quatre said with a polite smile before he turned and left the table. He and Trowa joined Heero and Duo at the food bar. Duo had picked out some chocolate milk, an apple, a stack of blueberry pancakes that were smothered in butter and syrup. 

Heero had a carton of orange juice, an apple, and some toast. 

Quatre decided that he would have some pancakes too. As did Trowa. But they didn't smother them in butter and syrup like Duo. 

They all then walked back to the table and started eating, Duo rattling off nonsense as usual. Quatre would join in here in there, Wufei would too. But Heero and Trowa didn't say that much, as usual. 

~*~ 

*Bringggggggg* The morning bell rang, signaling that everyone needed to start heading to their homeroom classes. Heero and Duo made it just in time to their homeroom before the second bell rang. 

The teacher walked up to them and said, "Taka Tsukunami and Hellan Kay, I presume." 

"Yes ma'am." Duo said as he stood up strait. 

"Will you two please introduce yourselves to the class." 

"Hellan Kay, Nice ta meet ya!" Duo said with a big grin plastered to his face. 

"Taka Tsukunami, it's a pleaser to meet you all." //Yeah right.... I should blow this school up when we leave....// 

"You may take your seats in the back by mister Murdock, Adam, please stand up so they know where to go." The teacher announced. 

"Yes Ma'am." A boy stood up who was fairly close to the back of the room. The desks were set up rows. There were three rows with three desks per group. there were four groups in each row. Duo sat next to 'Adam' and Heero sat next to Duo. Duo wasn't sure if being in the middle was good or bad, but at least he was next to Heero.... 

"Hi! I'm Hellan." 

"I think he knew that..." Heero stated. 

"I'm Adam, it's nice to meet you two, ya' know. We don't do much here, but we're not supposed to talk, we can only whisper, ya' know. you can do what ever you want as long as it's appropriate and it doesn't bother other students. I usually draw or something, ya' know." 

"Oooh! So that's why it's so quiet in here! Hey, Adam, when's this class over?" Duo asked. 

"In about 15 minuets now. Homeroom's only 20 minuets long, ya' know." 

//Why does he always say 'ya' know'?....// Duo and Heero thought. 

~*~ 

Quatre and Trowa were early to their homeroom, unlike Heero and Duo. When they got there they found they had Wufei in their homeroom as well. 

"Hey, Sakura, I didn't know you had this homeroom as well." Quatre said cheerfully. 

"Yes, well, now you do. And how would you have, you never asked." 

"Geeze! You don't have ta be so cold ya' know!" Quatre pouted. 

"Sorry, I'm just still upset about this morning..." Wufei apologized. 

"It's Ok. Things happen." Quatre smiled.   
  


1.) In Fushigi Yuugi, Nuriko won't get up when Miaka wants to follow Tamahome and so she grabs a flash light she brought from the real world and flashes it into Nuriko's eye. Ouch! Poor Nuriko! 

_Note: Sorry, I know this was kinda short, but I'm kinda busy right now... So did ya like it? Please review.___

_Ja,_   
_Katya_   
__


	7. Karaoke

School Dance Part 07

School Dance   
Part 7: Lunch Time at last!   
Katya E. M.   


  


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters._

  
  
  


"Taka! How much longer till' lunch?!" Duo whined. They were now in the fourth period, Science. It was half way over and they were supposed to be taking notes, Duo was doodling.... -.-;; 

"We have about 20 minuet until lunch." Heero replied in his usual monotone.' 

"Uhhhhggggg!!! That's too long! Can't you just think up a reason to get us out of class early?!" Duo whined. 

Heero smirked as he said, "No, Hellan, I can't. I must have writer's block." 

"..Jerk..." Duo mumbled in English. 

"Hellan?" 

"What?!" Duo asked a little too fast and short tempered. 

"I asked you, 'What is half-life'?" The teacher said. //We must be reviewing.... Shit! Half-life? What the hell is that?!// 

"Uhhhhh.... Something that's half alive half dead?...." Duo said sounding incredibly unsure of himself. (note, I really did that in science class.... My face turned bright red... Grrrrrr I didn't like that teacher! Every time I asked for help, witch I might add I don't like doing!, She would say, 'Katya, you should have paid more attention when we were taking notes. But I guess I'll help you, but next time the answers no!' I really hate her!!!) 

Everyone sweat dropped, and a few even giggled, others were laughing there heads off too. 

"Maybe you should spend the rest of class out in the hall, miss. Kay." 

"Yes, ma'am." Duo said as he walked through the door carrying his bag. //Thank you teach! Now I can escape this torture! Hahahaha! I'll just go hide out in the girls bathroom until lunch!// Duo ducked down as he walked passed the door do the teacher wouldn't see him through the slender rectangular shaped window. 

~*~ 

*20 minuets later* 

"All right, class, you may go to lunch now." The science teacher dismissed her class. 

Heero was the first out the door. He looked both ways searching for Duo. //Where could my baka have gotten to now? Maybe he snuck off to lunch without the teacher seeing...// Heero then started off for lunch. //I was hoping he would be waiting in the hall. I hate to admit it, but class was a lot harder to get through after Duo left...// Heero thought as he entered the lunch room. /Now where could he be? There's Quatre and Trowa, and there's Wufei, but where's my baka?...// 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and was about to turn and point a gun at the persons head when he didn't recognize the voice saying 'Taka-saaaaaan! I was looking all over for you!' //Duo, that new voice of yours is really going to screw me up...// "Hello Hellan-chan, did you think about what you did wrong?" Heero said as he held back a snicker. 

"Hey, lets eat quick so we can go to Quatreina and my dorm to do karaoke. Sakura and Triton are coming too! So you will come, right?" Duo gave Heero puppy eye's that would make Quatre proud had he seen. 

"All right. That's fine, i guess." 

Heero and Duo bought some food, since it was Pizza it wasn't from the school so it didn't taste like glue and didn't smell like urine... They then sat down at the table Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were at. No one really said much, they were too busy to go sing. 

~*~ 

"All right, we'll have 30 minuets to sing!" Quatre smiled as he pulled out the karaoke machine. "I'll go first!" 

"What song are you going to sing?" Duo asked. 

"I was thinking about singing an American song. It's called 'I know' by Save Ferris." 

"But that's sung by a girl, don't you want to sing one by a guy? or you gonna keep the voice thing in? Oh... wait, I forgot you sound like a girl when you sing anyway..." 

"I do not!" 

"Do too." 

"Do not!" 

"Do too." 

"Do Not! Now I'm going to start singing." Quatre said as he took off the voice sinthicyther. 

Music started, at first it seemed like it was going to be a slow song, but then it changed almost drastically. The Quatre started singing. 

'My mama said to stay away from guys like you   
She said they were nasty   
Make me do things I don't wanna do   
Stay away from bad boys that have one thing   
On their minds   
Their hormones are raging   
And they want it   
All the time' 

Even though Duo was the only one who understood the lyrics, they all listened. //Duo was right, he does sound like a girl....// Trowa thought to himself as he smiled at his angel who smiled back at him. 

'And I know   
Cuz she said so   
And I can't   
Just let you go' 

//He smiled at me.... He has a wonderful smile.... I wonder why he doesn't smile that much... err... duh Quatre, training!!! ....But.... What if it's a different reason?// 

'Cuz she said so   
And I can't   
Just let you go 

I love you very much   
You're nice to see and nice to touch   
I'll never ever ever treat you wrong   
I've been waitin for you all along' 

//It's kinda funny, I think he might actually feel the same about me....// Trowa thought half heartedly. 

'And I know   
Cuz she said so   
And I can't   
Just let you go   
And I know   
Cuz she said so   
And I can't   
Just let you go 

Never let go' 

And the song ended. 

"My turn!" Duo shouted as Quatre started to walk to go sit down next to Trowa. 

"What song?" Heero asked. 

"It's an American song. It's called, 'American Pie' by Don McLean!" 

Duo immediately started sing when the music started. 

'A long, long time ago,   
I can still remember,   
How that music used to make me smile.   
And I knew if I had my chance   
That I could make those people dance,   
And maybe they'd be happy for a while. 

But February made me shiver   
With every paper I delivered.   
Bad news on the doorstep;   
Couldn't take one more step.' 

//Duo has a great singing voice... I wonder what he's saying?....// Heero idly thought right before Duo started dancing. 

'I can't remember if I cried   
When I read about his widowed bride.   
But something touched me deep inside   
The day the music died.   
So... 

We were singing   
Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die." 

Did you write The Book of Love?   
And do you have faith in God above   
If The Bible tells you so?   
Oh, do you believe in Rock 'n Roll?   
Can music save your mortal soul?   
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?   
Well I know that you're in love with him   
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym.   
You both kicked off your shoes.   
Man I dig those Rhythm and Blues.   
I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck   
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,   
But I knew I was out of luck   
The day the music died.   
I started singing... 

We were singing   
Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die." 

Now for ten years we've been on our own,   
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone.   
But that's not how it used to be.   
When the Jester sang for the King and Queen   
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean   
And a voice that came from you and me,   
Oh, and while the King was looking down,   
The Jester stole his thorny crown   
The court room was adjourned   
No verdict was returned.   
And while Lenin read a book on Marx,   
The quartet practiced in the park   
And we sang dirges in the dark   
The day the music died. 

We were singing   
Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die." 

Helter skelter in a summer swelter   
The birds flew off with the fallout shelter.   
Eight miles high and falling fast.   
It landed foul on the grass   
The players tried for a forward pass   
With the Jester on the sidelines in a cast.   
Now the half-time air was sweet perfume   
While the sergeants played a marching tune   
We all got up to dance,   
Oh, but we never got the chance   
'Cause the players tried to take the field   
The marching band refused to yield.   
Do you recall what was revealed   
The day the music died? 

We started singing.... 

Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die." 

Oh And there we were all in one place:   
A generation lost in space   
With no time left to start again.   
So come on Jack be nimble Jack be quick   
Jack Flash sat on a candlestick   
'Cause fire is the devil's only friend.   
And as I watched him on the stage   
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.   
No angel born in Hell   
Could break that Satan's spell.   
And as the flames climbed high into the night   
To light the sacrificial rite   
I saw Satan laughing with delight   
The day the music died.   
He was singing... 

Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die." 

I met a girl who sang the blues   
And I asked her for some happy news.   
She just smiled and turned away.   
I went down to the sacred store   
Where I'd heard the music years before,   
But the man there said the music wouldn't play.   
And in the streets the children screamed;   
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed,   
But not a word was spoken.   
The church bells all were broken.   
And the three men I admire most,   
The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost,   
Caught the last train for the coast   
The day the music died.   
And they were singing...' 

We were singing   
Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die." 

We were singing   
Bye bye Miss American Pie.   
Drove my Chevy to the levy,   
But the levy was dry.   
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing,   
"This will be the day that I die.   
This will be the day that I die."   


TBC 

So? Did ya like? did I get the lyrics right? Well, I know I put stuff between Quatre's song and not as much for Duo's, but I'm tired! I haven't slept for three days, and yesterday I couldn't get to the anime section of FF.Net. It was awful! And I know that 'American Pie is about a bunch of famouse people, but I think of Duyo when I hear it. Well, please review. 

Katya 

P.S. 

"Gee, What could I have been listening to when I wrote this?..." 


	8. Karaoke part 2

School Dance part 08

School Dance   
Part 8: Karaoke part 2   
Katya E. M. 

_disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing._   
__   
__   


"So, Who's next?" Duo asked almost as cheerfully as Quatre would have. 

"I'll go." Trowa said as he stood up. "I'll do 'Omoide no Hajimari (The Beginning of These Feelings)' by MIdorikawa Hikaru. Heero's doing 'Who's Like A Loser?'." (yes I know that's Heero/Tamahome/Zegaldas ect... voice actor.) 

'doko made mo tsuzuku itetsuku kuuki kareta taichi   
ooku no kurayami hashiritsuzukete tadoritsuita 

namida o kakusu kyokugeishi no   
kamen mo meiku mo mou iranai 

omoide no nai fuyu wa tsurai yo   
kawaita kokoro samishisa sukuu   
kimi no ai ga haru o tsugeru' 

//Trowa can actually sing?....// 

' ichimai no shashin "rogue na me wa kodomo no mama ne"   
shiroi yubisaki o sotto karame hohoende iru 

ai o koroshita mujaki sugiru   
bikiyou na kokoro tokihanatsu 

sotto kazuka ni hiraku kuchibiru   
afureru hikari odayaka na toki   
kimi no koe ga ai o tsutsumu' 

//I hope he doesn't think I sound horrible....// Trowa idly thought. 

'omoide no nai fuyu wa tsurai yo   
kawaita kokoro samishisa sukuu   
kimi no ai ga haru o tsugeru' 

Without saying anything, Trowa left the stage and Heero got up. 

*mabushii ze mayonaka no headlight   
ima no ore kodoku na runaway   
*They're bright, the headlights in the dark of night   
now I'm a lonely runaway 

concrete no kabe ni utsuru shadow ga   
nasakenai senaka o niramu   
*On the concrete wall, the wavering shadows   
glare at my pitiful back' 

//I never knew Heero was such a good singer.... Why doesn't he dance? I dance!// Duo mentally pouted. 

'hito no nagare ni sakarainagara   
kizudarake no ore ga sakebu   
*While walking against the flow of people   
my wounded self cries out 

donna fuu ni miraretai omae no ikikata   
donna fuu ni sagashitai omae no ashita o   
*How do you want your life to be seen?   
How do you want to search for your tomorrow?' 

//I wonder what he's thinking.... Does he like the song I picked? Why is he pouting?//   


**nigeru na yo ate no nai yami e   
hoshii yume sono te de get away   
*Don't run into the anonymous darkness   
with your dreams in your hand, get away 

yaburekaketa fence ni ateta kobushi ga   
modokashii omoi o semeru   
*Condemning your irritating feelings   
by hitting a worn-out fence 

kokoro no mama ni eranda you ni   
arukidaseru ore ga hoshii   
*I want to be able to walk   
with my heart settled 

donna fuu ni owaritai omae no ikikata   
motto chikara tsukamitai omae no ashita wa   
*How do you want your life to end?   
I want to seize more power for tomorrow 

glass saiku no tokai no naka de   
kizudarake no ore ga sakebu   
*In a glass city,   
my wounded self cries out 

*Repeat   
**Repeat   
*Repeat   
**Repeat 

As soon as the song ended and they stopped clapping, Duo yurnewd to Wufei and said, "Hey, Wufei we picked out a song for you to sing. It's called 'Oh starry night.'" 

"What's that?" (I told you I like to torture Wufei! >: ) ) 

'I've waited all my life   
For the day when love appears   
Like a fairy tale in days gone by   
He will rescue me from my fears 

And now I feel him standing close to me   
And how can I tell him what he means to me   
My heart stands still -- has he come? 

CHORUS:   
Oh starry night   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh starry night   
Tell me, is he my own true love? 

Every night I think of him   
Here in my lonely room   
Waiting for my prince to come   
Wondering if he'll be here soon 

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign   
And I hope that his heart longs for mine   
He calls my name, is he the one? 

[ repeat chorus ] 

Oh starry night   
Is he the one that I dream of?   
Oh starry night   
How will I know   
Will his love show?   
Is he my own true love?' 

"That was a stupid song Maxwell." But Duo didn't hear him, he was too busy laughing his head off. 

"Wu-wu-fei.... *laugh* Do... Do you know *laugh* what you just sang?" Quatre managed out through laughs. 

"What?" 

"A sailor Moon song!" 

Everyone except Wufei started laughing. "Injustice! You'll pay for this Maxwell!"   
  
__

_Note: Now, I'm sorry, both chapters 7 and 8 were mainly lyrics and I promise I won't do it again. I'm very sorry, please review.___

_Katya._   



	9. French

School Dance part 09

School Dance   
Part 9: French   
Katya E. M. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. But I can dream, so nahhhhhhhhhh! 

  
  
  


"Hey! I got a great idea! Lets skip the rest of school!" Duo thought as he replace the chocker around his neck. 

"Maxwell! Have you no sense of honor?! Today is the first day of school for us! We have to go to ALL out classes today!" Wufei snapped, luckily he hadn't been wearing his chocker... 

"Uh... Err... Oh yeah... I think I kinda forgot about that." 

"Stupid onna...." Wufei muttered. 

He was surprised when Heero elbowed him, "Don't..." Heero growled. Luckily this little show was not seen by the other three people in the room who were busy fighting over who's performance was best. 

"Mine was best! I danced! And Heero's was right behind mine!" Duo refused to let them win. 

"I think Trowa did the best!" Quatre whined. 

"I think Quatre was the best And if you don't agree I'll kill you!" Trowa said. 

"Phft... Yeah right Tro. As if." 

Trowa turned to Quatre and asked if he could talk to him alone. Trowa and Quatre walked into Quatre's room to talk, leaving Duo to wait for Heero and Wufei's silent argument to end. 

When Duo thought no one was looking he brought his hands up to his lips, brushing them lightly as memories flooded his mind. "MAXWELL!" //Why does HE always have to interrupt things for me?!// Duo thought annoyed as he turned around to face Wufei. 

"What?!" Duo asked, his voice showing how annoyed he was even though his brain didn't want it to. 

Wufei looked slightly taken aback, but went on anyway, "Tell Quatre and Trowa I went outside to wait for my next class." Wufei said as he turned putting on his chocker. 

"Bye, Wufei." Duo whispered right before the Chinese walked out the door. 

~*~ 

"Quatre..." Trowa started. 

"What is it?" Quatre asked, hope filling his voice as recent memories started fluttering back into his mind. 

"Quatre, I...." Trowa looked up into Quatre's eye's. //He's so beautiful... especially his eye's....// "You already know, how I feel, and I know how you feel... do you think th-" Trowa was cut off as Quatre's lips met his a second time. He pushed Quatre down onto the bed and straddled him as they kissed. 

"Tro- Trowa... What if someone walks in, like Duo or a teacher or something.... I don't think we should do this yet... After the mission?...." Quatre pleaded. 

"Trowa's answer was to kiss him one last time and then sit up on the bed. "Alright, but I don't want to go back out just yet." 

"Okay, do you want to play a song?" 

~*~ 

"Heero, do you think I should tell Quatre and Trowa now or when they come out...." Just then they heard the sound of a violin and a flute playing. "Never mind...." 

"Duo...." Heero started. "About before.... Ya' know, when Wufei was in the bathroom and Quatre and Trowa were in the kitchen when we... we..." Heero suddenly grabbed Duo's shoulders pulling him in for a kiss. //This is kinda romantic.... music playing, Kissing Heero.... Hell! Just being this close to Heero is romantic!....// Duo smiled as Heero and himself backed slightly away to catch their breath. 

"Heero, you sure do know how say a lot without actually talkin' don't ya'!" Duo laughed lightly at what he said. 

//I love it when he laughs.... It sounds like heaven.... sense when does heaven have a sound?.... Sense I met 'him'.// Heero thought before he kissed Duo again and the music stopped. 

The door opened and Heero and Duo snapped away from each other putting on the most innocent looks. But they were surprised when the two standing in the doorway just started to giggle. 

"See Quatre, even the perfect solider had the same idea." Trowa said looking at his angel. 

"So he did." Quatre said as he gave Trowa a small peck on the cheek. 

//What was that supposed to mean?// "Well we should be heading to class know." Heero said as he started to walk to the door, wrapping his arm around Duo's waist, making him blush. 

~*~ 

Near the end of the school day, in seventh period, Duo sat next to Heero bored as ever. It was French. //Why do I even need to know this? It's not like I'm gonna go to France any time soon! Besides if I wanted to know what some French person was saying, I would just ask Quatre, he knows a bunch of languages! I'm sure he would know French...// Duo rambled on and on in his mind until the French teacher's voice, Miss Berna, got through to him. 

"Miss. Kay! Will you please go up to the board and answer the question." 

"Uhhh.... no?" 

"Hahahaha! You are so funny Hellan! But really, go up there and answer the question," When she laughed her to close together eyes squinted into to little slots and one eyelid twitch as she shrieked... err... I mean laughed. 

Duo walked up to the board, there were sentences written in French. There were also blanks spots, one in each sentence. There was only one 'problem' left. //I think the words are like we and us and stuff.... But what are they in French.... Hey look a list! Well, all but one will be used up.....// Duo thought as he wrote down the remaining word. 

"Very good Hellan! Now go sit back down." Just as Duo reached his seat the teacher excused everyone for the day. 

"Taka, I hate this class!" Duo whined to Heero as they left the French room.   
  


_Note: The French Teacher really was my French teacher for seventh grade! Luckily, I dropped that class after the 5th week of it! Sorry this was short, but beware of the next part! Something will Happen to Duo-kun! Guess what! I got a new muse! I call him Fuu-Fuu! I named him after the Duo bat thing! Well, please R&R. Why do poeple say that at the end of fic's? I mean, if they already read it, why would you say 'R&R' meaning read and review? I should hust say please review, and so should you!_

_Katya._   
  



	10. Brady

School Dance   
Part 10: Brady   
Katya E. M. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but that doesn't mean I can't dream. 

_Okay, before I start, I need to tell all my adoring fans something. = Þ There will be a lot of Duo torture in this chapter. And any flames I get will be laughed at and then immediately taken down >: ( I can't help it, i love to torture my fav. characters, especially Omi, Wufei, and Duo. Oh, and I decided to skip a little time. About a week... ^.^;;_   
  


It had been about a week sense they had come to this school. They still hadn't found their Target. There were just so many kids in that school that fit the description of, average height, black hair, brown eyes, male. How were they supposed to find the OZ spy if there were so many people who seemed like their target? 

They had all gone back to their dorms to try and find some trace of how they could tell witch student it was. But they weren't having much luck. 

Duo and Quatre Had went to the school library earlier and rented this years year book, which they had missed the photo shoots for. They had found over 30 people who fit the description they were looking for. 

Wufei had decided to leave his room and listen in on conversations of the people who fit the description. He wasn't having much luck and he had already listened to about 20 conversations. 

Heero and Trowa were searching the history files of Student at the school who fit the description. They weren't having much luck either, but better then the rest. At least they now knew which students were newer than others. 

~*~ 

"Q, We've gone through this book 7 times, I don't think we're gonna find the target. I'm gonna go take a walk and see what people do for fun around here." Duo told Quatre. 

"'k, but if Heero, Trowa, or Wufei come by and ask where you are, I'm not gonna lie, and you'll be in trouble cuz Heero'll think that you could have blown our cover." 

"Heero always think I'll blow our cover..." Duo said as he walked out the door. 

Duo was just walking around the school, listening to conversations, looking at the sports they had here, ect., when he saw Wufei. Apparently some girls didn't like it that Wufei wasn't wearing make-up.... 

"Do you think the red one or the pink one looks better?" one girl asked Duo as he walked up. 

//This could be fun....// "I think the Red one looks better." Duo said with an evil grin. 

"Now... what color eye shadow should we use? Her eyes are black...." 

"Lets use Green!" One girl squealed. Wufei started to struggle to get away again but was held down by Duo. 

"This is injustice!" Wufei managed to yell. 

~*~ 

Once they were finished with doing Wufei's make-up they dragged him over to some of the more 'popular' guys in the school. 

"Hey, Justin, Derek, Jason, Brady, Steven, these are our new friends, Hellan Kay, and Sakura Lane. Their n-" She was cut off as Brady finished her sentence. 

"New. I know, Don't I have Science with you Hellan? Weren't you the one who got kicked out of the room?" Brady said with a smirk that sent chills up Duo's spine. 

"Hehehe, yeah, that was me..." Duo said nervously. 

"Can I talk to you alone?" Brady asked Duo. 

Duo gave a look to Wufei that said 'Help Me!!!!' But unfortunately he was busy trying to control his anger. "O... Okay...." 

Duo and Brady started walking away from the small crowd. 

"So, Hellan-chan, do you have a date for the school dance yet?" 

"School Dance?" 

"Yeah, don't tell me ya didn't notice all the posters around the school. Look, there's one on the window for the gym there." Brady said pointing to the gym windows. "it's going to be held this Friday night at 7. ....So, sense you didn't know about the dance I suppose you don't have a date." 

"Uhhh... Well, now that I know there's a dance..." Brady cut Duo off by asking, "Will you go to the dance with me?" 

"Uhhh... Well...." 

"HELLAN!!!" Heero yelled as he walk up giving Brady his famous death glare. "Hellan," Heero practically growled the name. "Triton, Quatreina, and I thought we should all talk about the up-coming event, do you know where Sakura is?" 

"Uhhh... the last time I saw her she was outside." Heero grabbed Duo's hand and they jogged outside. 

Back where Brady still stood, "Don't worry Hellan-chan, I won't let him hurt you, I'll make you mine, my little Shinigami." Brady said as an evil grin covered his face and he started to walk back to his dorm. 

_ Note: Okay, I ment for more to happen to Duo, and it will, just not in this chapter like I had hoped. I would have kept going but I thought this was a good stopping point and would make ya think! Oh, and if you're interested, There's a contets at my web site for fic's! This months silver is still open, which is Silver for Romantic Drama. Next months silver is also open, which is Drama. And Gold and Silver are still open for August which is Romance._   
_Ja,_   
_Katya._   



	11. The Park

School Dance part 11

School Dance   
Part Eleven: The Park   
Katya E. M. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing 

Heero and Duo had found Wufei, and were now headed back to Quatre and Duo's dorm. 

"Taka, I was wondering.... Well, ya know how three's gonna be a school dance in about a week.... Do you wanna go with me?" 

//I want to Duo... I really do, but....// "'We can't Hellan, We're not going to be here long enough for that." 

"Besides, why would you want to go to some stupid little school dance?!" Wufei snorted. 

They just then reached the dorm room. "Hellan, give me your key." Heero unconsciously said it more like a question though. 

Duo knelt down and opened his school bag which looked more like a briefcase and pulled out a small key. "Here ya go Taka-san!" 

Heero unlocked the door and everyone walked in. They sat down on the couch and just sat for a minuet until Quatre spoke up. "Well, It's not like we have a time limit here yet, but there's the fact that he knows who we are but we don't know who he is. This could be a problem." 

"Well duh!" Duo sighed. "I thought that was a given Quatre." 

"Why don't we just try to get our minds off of this by having some fun for once. Then we can talk about this once we're not so high strung." To everyone's Surprise it was Trowa who suggested this. 

"...Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Duo jumped up off the couch and into his room to braid up his hair so it didn't get in the way. 

"Well, I don't know that just popped up, but hey, why not?" Quatre stated. 

~*~ 

Duo had convinced everyone that they should go to the park then go get some ice-cream and just talk. They had decided to walk to the park. 

Unfortunately to keep up their roll they had thought it would be best to keep their school uniforms on. 

"How am I supposed to run in these shoes, or this SKIRT?!" Duo whined on their way to the park. 

"At least you're not wearing MY shoes! At least your shoes are almost flat! At least you can walk without worrying you're going to fall over!" Wufei yelled. 

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Duo sighed. 

Heero Walked a little slower so He and Duo were walking side by side. He slowly slid his arm around Duo waist and pulled him closer. To his surprise Duo didn't ask what he was doing, instead he leaned against Heero as they continued to walk. 

"Lucky..." Quatre mumbled. 

"Did you say something?" Trowa asked Quatre. 

"Uhhh... err.... No?" 

Trowa smiled and picked Quatre up like a baby and kissed his forehead. "You don't need any luck Quat, just love." *Blush attack* (Poor Quatre-kun's brighter than Aya-kun's hair!) 

//Where's Treize when you need him....// 

~*~ 

They had gotten to the park all too soon fore all but Wufei. 

"All right, so Hellan, we're at the park. What do you want to do first?" Quatre asked. 

"I know! Lets play tag! You're it!" Duo yelled as he tapped Heero's shoulder and ran away as fast as he could. 

Trowa grabbed Quatre's wrist as he ran for it. And Wufei just stood still. "Running away from a fight is weak!" 

Duo yelled from some tree's "Yo1 Sakura! The point of the game is to RUN! So RUN!!!!" 

"Stupid game..." Just then Heero walked up to Wufei, tapped his shoulder. 

"You're it." And he turned and ran. In the distance you could hear Duo laughing his head off.. 

"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei yelled before he took off in the direction of some trees. 

"EEP!!!" Duo jumped to his feet and started running for his life. "HELP MEEEE!!!" 

Soon Duo passed by Trowa and Quatre and they started running too. 

"Duo! Why did you have to run by us?" Quatre asked as they were running from Wufei. 

"Don't you mean Hellan?" Just then Quatre tripped and got tagged. Everyone but Trowa ran away. 

"Here." Trowa held out his hand for Quatre to tag it. Quatre looked up and smiled. 

"Tag. You're it." And they stood up. Quatre turned and ran as fast as he could not caring where, just as long as he wasn't tagged. 

Quatre slowed down his running as he got to a rather steep hill. He looked from side to side and just as he was about to turn and run to the left Trowa tackled him and they rolled down the hill, one on top of the other. 

When they finally got to the bottom and stopped rolling, Trowa was on top of Quatre. Trowa Lifted his body enough to straddle Quatre. He then bent down and started kissing Quatre. (Not that Quatre didn't kiss back... ^.^;;) 

"Do they even remember we're here?" Duo asked. 

"I don't think so..." Wufei said. 

"Although, it did look like fun.." Duo said as a big grin appeared on his face. Duo turned to Heero, who was on the opposite side of Wufei. Heero grinned back understanding what Duo was thinking about. 

They both grabbed one of Wufei's arms and started to roll down the hill as Quatre and Trowa had done only moments before. 

But the way they stopped was not what Duo had expected. Heero and Wufei both held him down to the ground as they looked at each other. 

"Hee-chan?... What are you too thinking?..." 

"That's Taka, remember?" Heero said as he grabbed both Duo's wrists and Wufei grabbed his ankles. They carried Duo like that to the top of the hill and started talking in unison. 

"One for the money, Two for the gold, three to get ready, and four to GO!" They yelled as they threw Duo down the hill. 

"Ahhhhhhhh! Jerks!!!!" Finally, once Duo had stopped rolling, He sat up, only to find Heero and Wufei already there. "I think it's time for some ice-cream...." Duo pouted. 

"Huh?..." //He's laughing... Heero's actually laughing...// Duo though as Heero held out a hand to help Duo to his feet. 

"What flavor?" Heero asked as soon as Duo was standing. 

"Huh?... Oh, right... I waaaaannnnt.... Ummmmm... How about.... I know! No no, wait... I don't want that... how about.... no...." 

"Maxwell just pick something!" 

"That's Kay, remember? Anyway, I want Rainbow sherbet." Duo said with a grin. 

"All right, how about you Wufei?" 

"Vanilla." 

"*laugh* I should... *laugh* have known... *laugh*" 

"What's so funny about that?" 

"*laugh* Oh nothing.... *laugh*" 

"Quatre, Trowa?" 

"Me and Trowa are gonna share a chocolate double scoop sugar cone. Besides Heero, Why are you asking? I'm the one paying." 

"You seemed a little distracted..." 

*blush* 

"Well, lets go get those ice-screams!" Duo smiled. 

"Heero, what do you want?" 

"I don't know. I've never had ice-cream before." 

"WHAT?!!!" Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo all said together. 

"Well, I've been trained for battle my whole life, there was never any need for ice-cream." 

Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him over to the ice-cream shop as the other's followed. He started pointing to all the ice-creams and started explaining what they tasted like. 

"Mint-chocolate-chip. It tastes like a... well.. chocolate mint ice-cream... Umm, coffee, it tastes like coffee but ice-cream..... Just get what I'm getting... This is annoying..." 

So Quatre walked up to the teenager behind the counter and told her their order and this annoyed Duo even more. She spent like, five minuets on each cone. 

"It should take that long to put some ice-cream in a cone." Duo sighed as they finally walked out. 

"So Hee-chan, you like?" 

"Yeah... It tastes different, but good." 

"I still can't believe you've never had ice-cream before! I couldn't imagine being 15 and not having ice-cream even once in my life!" 

"Anything else you haven't done before? Like gone to the arcade, or get sticker pictures or go trick-or-treating, or go clubbing or--" Duo was cut short as Heero pressed their lips together to shut him up. 

When Heero pulled away, He looked Duo in the eyes and smiled. "No." 

TBC__

_Note: Sorry if I made anyone think I was going to make this a 1+5+2 or something. I just didn't want to leave Wufei out of the fun. He's with Treize in this. It's just that Treize isn't here right now..._

Kat: Sorry I took a long time to get this part out.... 

Wufei: You always say Maxwell and I are you favorite characters, right? 

Kat: Yeah. 

Duo: So then why do you torture us so much?! This is the second story that you've made me get rapped in! You never have   
that happen to Wu-Wu! 

Kat: Hey! You just gave away what's gunna happen! 

Duo: They would've found out sooner or later. 

Kat: And that's cuz' I can't see Wufei getting rapped. 

Wufei: The stupid onna is just afraid of what I'll do to her if she does. 

Kat: Not true! I'm just nicer then most people with my wittle Wu-Wu! 

Wufei: What did you just call me woman?1 

Kat: *Epp!* Nothing! Any way, Heero will find Duo soon! 

Heero: You better bet I will. Or else a certain author is gonna have hell to pay! 

Quatre: Now, now Heero, you know you can't say that unless you believe in hell. 

Heero: Shove it. 

Trowa: Hey1 That's my job! 

*Quatre blush!* 

Kat: Ohhhhhh! Kawaii! 

Trowa: Mine. 

Kat: Sir., Yes Sir.! *snicker* Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 

Treize: When are you gonna write more about me and Dragon?! 

Kat: Soon! Now I gotta go! ...really....   
  
  



	12. Fushigi Yuugi

School Dance part 12

School Dance   
Part 12: Fushigi Yuugi   
Katya E. M. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing._   
__ __

Before you start reading, please know that there is some OOC of Treize and Wufei.... __

  
__

"Hey Heero? What time are we supposed to be back at the dorm?" 

"Who cares Duo. Not like they'll catch *us*!" Quatre said as he entwined his fingers with Trowa's. 

"I'm gonna make a phone call. I'll be right back." Wufei said as he started to back off to a vid-phone. 

"Sure, we'll wait for you by the music box store." Quatre then turned to leave with Trowa, Heero and Duo. 

~*~ 

Wufei walked up to the vid-phone and slid a thin card into a slot and dialed a number he knew by heart. 

*ring ring!* 

The black screen tuned white for a brief second before it showed a picture of a tall broad shouldered auburn haired man. "Dragon, I'm glad you finally had time to stop blowing up my bases and call me." 

"Yeah, well, I finally got away from the others and saw the vid-phones. I really do wish I was closer to you, I want to see you in real life and not over a phone. I miss you." 

"That's sweet Dragon, and I wish I could see you too. But I'm afraid that even if you were here there would be nothing you would want, I have meetings until 5 AM in the morning tomorrow. This is my 30 minuet lunch break. Tomorrow when Zechs gets back I'm going to have a word with him about how to schedule my meetings." 

At this point Wufei couldn't help but start laughing. "Are you, Treize Khushrenada, getting agitated? I hope you don't start fidgeting." 

"This isn't funny Dragon! This is exhausting. Plus, pretty so I won't even have the energy to fidget!" 

*knock knock* 

"Uhgg! Sorry Dragon, My meeting about weather we should paint the mobile suits a different color is about to start." 

"Alright, I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Bye." 

~*~ 

"Man! What's takin' Wu-man so long!" 

"Well, if you had a watch or looked at a clock you would see I was only gone not even five minuets." 

Duo turned around, a shocked look on his face. 

"Wu-Wu! Don't *do* that!" 

"Don't call me that name and I'll think about it. 

"Alright! Anyway! The plan was to get ice-cream and talk. So, let's talk." Quatre reminded everyone. 

"...." ///.- 

"Hn" -.- 

"Nataku give me strength." -_- 

"Duo?...." ^^;; 

"What?" ^-^? 

*Sweat drop* 

Well, maybe we should just get another movie and watch that instead of *Talking* because that doesn't seem to be working too well. And if we do get a movie, it WON'T be scary!" 

"Alright, alright! But I still get to pick out the movie! It'll be an anime!" Duo said as he ran off to the movie store. 

Five minuets later Duo walked out with a bag. "C'mon guys, let's go watch the movies!" 

~*~ 

***************   
Back at the school   
***************   


"I do hope you're enjoying yourself Duo, because you won't have much longer until you're *mine*" 

~*~ 

******************   
Duo & Quatre's dorm   
******************   


"Alright! Here we go!" Duo said as he turned out the lights, hit play and plopped down in Heero's lap. And to his surprise, Heero didn't push him off. 

"Duo? What movie did you get?" Heero asked. His words tickling Duo's ear and sending a shiver down his spine. 

"A movie." Duo practically squeaked. //Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!// 

*After the stupid FBI Warnings* A song would've started playing if not for Duo hitting the fast-forward button. Soon though, he hit play and The was a young girl with red hair that was tied in two buns with red ribbons. She started pointing out foods and tried to eat one, but it disappeared. Voices started yelling at her, 'Do you homework!' 'Study Study Study!' Ect.' 

(for those of you who couldn't figure it out, or haven't seen it, the tape Duo got was the first Fushigi Yuugi tape! ^-^ I'm going to skip ahead to where Miaka goes to grab the Quatre or whatever it is she dropped.) 

'A giant red bird appeared behind the girl and...' 

"AHHHHHH!!! TROOOOWWWWAAAAAA!!!! IT'S A BIG SCARY MONNNNSTEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre screamed as he jumped into Trowa's lap and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck mumbling about big scary monsters, his sisters and Rashid.   


TBC 

Kat: Sorry this was so short. 

Duo: And you took forever to get it out! 

Kat: Yeah but- 

Wufei: No buts woman! Let Duo get rapped, make Heero make it feel better, AND LET TREIZE SCREW MY BRAINS OUT ALREADY!!!!! 

Everyone: .... o.O 

Treize: I do agree with you dragon, but you don't have to put it like that.... 

Quatre: And why am I always afraid of so much stuff! I'm a gundam pilot too! In the show I blow up bases and suits! Why am I afraid of birds?! 

Kat: Well you see Quat, you're like Omi in this case. (In more than just looks...) In the show, say you got pulled over by a cop, you would have either knocked him out, shot him, or just kept driving. In fanfics, most, you would stop, smile up at them and say 'I'm sorry mister police man, I won't do it again. I promise!' 

Quatre: But.... 

Trowa: Quatre doesn't drive. People drive for him. 

Kat: You could always show Quatre how to drive stick. 

Quatre and Trowa: *BLUSH* 

Trowa: I already did.....   



	13. Missing

School Dance part 13

School Dance   
Part 13: Missing   
Katya E. M.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing   
  
  


Trowa, Heero, and Wufei had gone back to their dorms after the movie and Duo and Quatre had started talking. 

"Quat, do you think Heero was mad that I was talking with Brady?" Duo asked, and unsure pathetic look on his face. 

"No, but I do think he was jealous." 

"Heero? Jealous? Yeah right Quatre, are you crazy? Why would he be *jealous* If it was me?! Maybe if it was Relena...." 

Quatre had started laughing at that. (Okay, so maybe I did too.....) "C'mon Duo, you don't really believe that do you?" 

Duo just looked at Quatre for a minuet before saying, "Well, yeah...." 

"Duo... Don't tell me you haven't noticed every time he's with Relena he makes up excuses or starts talking to someone else or just walks away saying 'Omae O Korosu'! And when you're not looking he watches you and gets this look in his eyes, kinda like when you're really close to something, but when you reach out to grab it, it fly's away to the other side of the world. Do you understand what I'm Saying Duo?" 

"Ummm, let's get this strait, you're saying, Heero hates Relena more then me, He really likes *me*, and he's afraid to say anything because he thinks I'll reject him? Oh C'mon, didn't he ever once think that someone who grew up on the streets *wouldn't* mind something like that?! I should probably go ta bed, 'night Quat." Duo then walked into his bedroom closing the door and getting ready for bed, leaving a stunned Quatre starring at his door. //I didn't know you could end a conversation so rudely and still make it seem nice....//   
  


~*~   
  


Duo laid in his bed staring at his sealing. //If I let myself believe that, then if I find out it's not true I'll die, but if it is true...... I really shouldn't get my hopes up, how could anyone like someone like me? I never shut-up, I always have to be moving, AND I've whored my body before to get money for the other war-orphans in the gang..... If I can't even please myself with life, how am I supposed to do that for Heero?....// And with that Duo fell asleep.   
  


~*~   
  


The next morning when Quatre went into Duo's room to wake him up he was surprised to find he wasn't there, so Quatre went into the shower to see if he was there. He wasn't. Quatre searched the whole dorm room with no luck, so he headed out to the cafeteria to see if Duo was already there. 

When Quatre walked in he saw Heero, Trowa, and Wufei sitting at one of the tables near a window. But there was still no sing of Duo. 

"Hey, guys. you haven't seen Duo have you?" 

"No, why?" Wufei asked, worry showing in his eyes. 

"Because he wasn't in bed when I went to get him up. I checked all over the dorm, and I even checked to see if his bag was still in his locker in my way here. " 

"Was it?" Heero asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Was his bag still in his locker?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Trowa and I found who the spy is, it was Brad. Unfortunately, he transferred out last night. Supposedly to be home-schooled. Do you think it could be connected? He did seem to like Du- Helen." 

"Maybe.... But where would we look? And besides, how could he kid-nap one of US? We were trained for these kind of situations. I mean, I know this is Duo we're talking about, but he's just as good as you Heero." Quatre said with a hopeful look that said, please-let-Duo-just-be-hiding-somewhere. 

"I'm afraid It's more likely he's been kidnapped." It Trowa who said this, to Quatre's surprise. 

"Well then what do we do?" Quatre asked. 

"Search." Heero said as he got up to find his computer in his dorm room. The other's followed. 

"Wait, Wufei?....." Quatre started as he smiled innocently at Wufei. "You have at least SOME ability over Treize right?..." Heero's glare darkened but he knew Quatre was right. 

Wufei looked like he'd just been shot. "You can't really expect me to do something so dishonorable can you?!" 

"Wufei, if that matters to you so much, why did you become a gundam pilot?!" Trowa questioned. 

//You have no right to say that! I'll never tell you the real reason I became what I am now..... Nataku....// "Fine." 

~*~   
  


Okay, sorry this was so short, and that it took forever, but it's almost over, really. please review. 

Ja,   
Katya ^.~   



	14. Duo...

School Dance   


Part 14: Duo...   


Katya E. M.   


Disclaimer: *sigh* no, I still don't own them....   


Duo: Damn right!   


Quatre: no offence, but if you did, I'd be running to Trowa a lot more for help...   


Trowa: //-^   


All: -_-;;   


Note: Okay, Heero and the others *do* find Duo in this chapter, but the dance is *not* in this chapter. And don't worry Duo fans, I don't hurt Duo too much in this ficcie. At least not in the present part of this ficcie...... *evil grin* Oh, and Heero won't be in leather now, but come time for the *costume* dance.....   
  


~*~   
  


  
It always seems like if Duo's in trouble Heero does everything 5x as fast. After about thirty minuets, Heero had found where Bradley had gone. Heero had ordered everyone to get ready, that they'd be leaving at eight, when everyone was supposed to be in bed. Although Heero had also told them not to go to classes, just to leave notes in the office with flu symptoms. Saying they'd just stay in bed for the day..   
  
  


~*~   
  


  
Duo slowly started to regain conciseness. He tried to reach his hand up to move his bangs out of his face, but his arm wouldn't move. //Wha?.... Why can't I move my arm--//   
  


  
"So, You're awake now are you?"   
  


  
//That voice......//   
  


  
Duo didn't have time to do much more thinking as a hand reached up and held his face while the other hand wrapped around his waist. It was then that Duo realized he was hanging in mid-air, held up by the chains on his wrists and ankles.   
  


  
He felt lips press lightly against his, but his body wouldn't seem to listen to him and it seemed as though the harder he tried to move the more relaxed his body became. "Don't try to move my sweet Duo, I've already drugged you, You're body is a lax as possible, and also something else I put into you..... well lets just say that your body's in my hands now." He continued to laugh at his own joke.   
  


  
//No!!! That can't be right! Why would Brad do this to me? What did I ever do to him?!!! And how did he find out my name?//   
  


  
Duo could feel as Brad's hand started to take off his shirt, button by agonizing button. His mind screamed for someone to come help him while he body seemed to beg for more and faster.   
  


~*~   
  


  
Around seven-thirty, Quatre and Wufei showed up at Trowa and Heero's dorm. They were all wearing tight black cloths that clung to their body's. (and now you know why I didn't want them to leave till everyone was away from the halls. Their masculinity is clearly defined, but not as much as it might be w/ leather. >: Þ )   
  


  
"Do we know where to go?" Quatre asked as Trowa set the last of the explosives that might come in handy into a bag.   
  


"Yes, he was stupid enough to rent a motel for two nights without changing his name. And he used one of the rooms reserved for Oz."   
  


And with that they all listened as Heero told them what each persons job would be. Soon the room fell into an unwelcome silence as they all sat drifting further into their own thoughts.   
  


Quatre was the one to brake the silence. "You don't think that he's gotten any information out of Duo do you?"   
  


"Quatre, I hope that that's what he's trying to do. Because we all know the way he acted on campus. Who knows what he might do know that he's alone in a motel room with him." Wufei's expression was grim and voice was even although you could detect the slightest sound of worry for their friend Duo in his voice.   
  


"It's time to go." Everyone looked at Heero as they stood up, his expression even more emotionless then normal if that's even possible.   
  


~*~   
  


Duo could feel Brads Excitement as well as his own. Although he was much less willing to jump into this mess. Brad was completely naked, undoing Duo's pants. He was whispering words into Duo's ear, biting the edge every now and then. Duo tried to block out everything that was happening to him, but the words kept pulling him back.   
  


"You know he'll never even want to look at you, you know. Now that you've been touched by another man like this. He'll think you're a dirty little slut. And no one will ever love you again except for me."   
  


Duo wanted to shout back at him, tell him he was wrong and that Heero would kill him for this, but he couldn't get his mouth to open, much less get his tongue to work.   
  


He could feel his hands pushing down his pants, his already erect member being grabbed roughly. Then he felt something cold wrap around him, his brain was strangely clear, so he immediately knew, it was a cock-ring. (1)   
  


His body knowing it had know been denied the release it so desperately wanted until Brad decided he was worthy of that pleasure.   
  


Duo gasped as he felt a dry finger enter into his ass, staying still for a second before moving inside him. His body feeling harder by the second, where as his mind screamed for this torture to stop. Soon another finger entered inside him, followed by another, Brad started a scissor effect as he continued to finger fuck Duo.   
  


He soon pulled his fingers out of Duo, only to replace them with something much larger then the three fingers. Brad slid his cock thrust of Duo brutally, causing tears inside of him. He took the blood dripping down duo's legs and smeared it onto Duo's chest, making little circular patterns over his erect nipples. His thrusts got faster and faster, his breath becoming uneven. finally he came inside Duo, some of the liquid, know turned a light cloudy pink ran down duo's legs.   
  


"That's all for now my sweet Duo." And he left Duo lying there, cock erect, drugged so he couldn't move, not to mention sexually drugged, naked, and bleeding out his ass.   
  


//God, please let this end, just let me die now. How can I ever face Heero again?//   


1. I am a MAJOR squealer, so when I look at that word I just smile and have to hold in laughter, because I'm just a strange morbidly psychotic little girl!! ^^ But I hope the people reading this aren't much like me, cuz when that happens I have to look away from the screen for a few minuets cuz I 'like' it soo much!! ^^;;   
  


God!!!! That was fucking short!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for this taking sooooooo long and that after you waited so long I give you something short like this, please forgive me, I'll have the next part out soon. There should only be two parts left so don't worry, it can't take that long......right? 


	15. shocked

Title: School dance part 15: shocked 

Author: Katya E. M.   
  
  
  
  


//Duo, you were so wonderful// Brad lay sprawled on a couch in part of the motel room, a thin sheet over his body. //Heero could never give you what I do.// Then he sat up as he heard a knock at his door. //Now who could that be? I didn't order room service or anything.....//   
  


He swung the door open gently, and waiting outside was a cute little blond girl with her short hair pulled into two little ponytails. "Excuse me sir, I went down to the lobby to get a soda, and now I can't find my room, could you help me fid it? It's 97B."   
  


"Sure little girl." //Ha! I could take two virgins in one night! And their both extremely hot! It looks like she would be really tight....// he practically started drooling as they turned the corners, the numbers on the doors saying they were now in the 80b's.   
  


Soon enough they got to the room, the little blond girls then looked up and said, "Thank you sir, would you like a drink, it's really all I think I could do right now to say thank you."   
  


"That would be just fine."   
  


And so the little blond girl led him inside, when they were about five feet from the door, it slammed shut. and Brad heard the click of a gun coming out of it's safety position. Slowly brad turned around to see Heero Yuy pointing a gun straight at him.   
  


"You know, Heero, You're too late to save your love, I've already--" But before he could say much more there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Trowa, I'm gonna move him onto the couch, you check him for his Key card."   
  


Heero took the keycard from Trowa the second he found it and he started to walk out of the door when Trowa joined him. "Heero, you'll probably need help."   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


When Heero and Trowa entered the room they had expected to see the room in shambles, a bloodied body laying in the middle of the floor somewhere, but the room was as tidy as ever.   
  


Heero walked toward the bedroom in the sweet to see if Duo was there. No matter what Heero thought he'd be ready for, even if he knew what had happened, seeing with his own two eyes made everything come crashing down.   
  


Duo's body lay upon a king sized bed, blood staying the sheets all around him, legs stretched far apart, erect member covered in his own blood, and a tear streaked face. Heero heard a gasp behind him as Trowa walked up behind him.   
  


"Is.... is he alive?"   
  


Heero moved foward toward the bed, ignoring Trowa's question for the moment. he pulled Duo into his arms, taking the cockring off his member, the release his body had wanted finally granted. "Oh Duo, I'm so sorry I let this happen." Heero buried his face into Duo's hair and started to lightly cry. Trowa walked over and placed his hand lighlty on duo's wrist, then having to press harder to try and find the pulse, he sighed as he felt the very faint pulse through his pale skin.   
  


Heero, let's get him outs here and to Sally. Otherwise we might lose him."   
  


Trowa's .last words seemed to have a great effect on Heero, for he gave one last sob into Duo's hair before he stood and carried Duo out of the room.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
(skip to Sally finishing up helping Duo. I'd love to goon and on about how shocked the others were at Duo's condition and all, but I also don't really like repetitive stuff unless it has to do with sex. ^.~)   
  


Sally Po walked out from Duo's dorm room back in the school. Heero immediately stood up wanting to know Duo's condition. She gave him a light smile, "I'm afraid Duo isn't in very good shape. He seems to have scratches and a few bruises all over his body, those of course being the minor injuries. And of course he was... raped, so you can imagine, that might take a month or more to heal, but mentally, he may never recover. And it seems as though he has a broken rib, I'm surprised it was only one though. He's still unconscious. But his heart beat is stable and back to normal now. If you go make some broth you can give it to him, but I don't want too many of you in there at once. You're all men and the last thing he needs now is to be in a room full of men."   
  


Quatre got up and headed toward the small kitchen. (I can't remember if there was one or not, but if there wasn't there is a small one now. And if there was, then it probably wasn't small..... just bare with me okay it's 2:24 AM right now.)   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


Heero sat next to Duo's unconscious body on the bed, force feeding he the broth Quatre'd made. "Please be okay Duo. I still have things I want to tell you. I need you to be here Duo." Heero's words were whispered lightly into the room, receiving no answer of any kind.   
  


The bowl was almost empty when Wufei walked into the room carrying a plate with a turkey sandwich a soda in the other hand. He set them down on the night stand and as he was walking out he whispered just loud enough for Heero to hear, "Quatre wants to come in soon and play a song on his violin for him, he said you don't have to leave if you don't want to."   
  


Heero hadn't left Duo's side since Sally let him in. And he didn't plan to. Even with classes he would sit here all day and all night until Duo awoke, and when he did, he would ask what he wanted him to do after he told him..... what he had to say.   
  


Heero ate his sandwich mechanically, not really eating because he was hungry, just out of habit. thoughts of how he would tell Duo what he wanted to say circling through his head never giving him a chance to see outside the little bubble of worry.   
  


"Oh Duo, please wake up soon."   
  


TBC   
  


OKAY!!!! Lets hope that next chapter will be the last!!! I was going to have Zechs come and get Duo right before Heero and the others got there and put Duo through a lot more kinky torture, this wasn't to kinky so I thought.... but what the hell, torture is torture, WRONG! Well, maybe next time. tell me what you think. 12 reviews for the next chapter!   
  


Ja, Katya! 


	16. happy endings

Title: School Dance Part 16: Happy endings   
  


Author: Katya E. M   
  


Heero finally giving into exoughstion(1) let his eyes slip shut and his head rest on his arms, still sitting beside Duo's bedside. Quatre and the others were becoming very worried, at each meal Heero would eat less and less. He hadn't slept for about a week. The others were relieved that he'd finally given into exoughstion, but they thought it better for him to stay by Duo's side. Trowa brought in a cot and placed it beside Duo's bed on a fold out operating table. (ironic ne?)   
  


"Trowa, do you think Duo will be okay when he wakes up?"   
  


"I hope so Quatre. But right now I'm afraid all we can do is hope for the best."   
  


"I know Trowa, but... I just can't help but worry and be scarred. What if he tries to kill himself? What if we get a message to go onto another mission and it's for him? Once Heero takes the time to deal with Brad...."   
  


"Hush, everything will be fine in the future Quatre."   
  


"You don't know that Trowa."   
  


"Yes, you're right, but there's no harm in hoping right?" He hugged Quatre close to his body as they sat on the couch. It was a Saturday so there were no classes to worry about. Then a thought struck Trowa. "Quatre, where's Wufei?"   
  


"Oh, he's in his dorm beating the shit outa Brad." And with that Quatre snuggled even closer to Trowa.   
  


Trowa repeated what Quatre had just said a few times in his head, stunned that Quatre had just cussed. //But then again, with this situation, who could blame him?//   
  


About ten minuets later Wufei walked in, looking very proud of himself. "Wufei, you didn't kill him did you?" Quatre asked with a look of worry on his face, still wrapped up in Trowa's protective embrace.   
  


"Ha! I wish, It's my duty to leave that pleasure to Heero. Has Duo's condition changed any?" The Chinese's face took on a slight form of worry.   
  


Quatre sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them to show the tears that were now forming at the thought of Duo's condition. "No, sadly. His body is healing just fine, but he's still not awake. I'm afraid he has no will to live, we don't know what kinds of things Brad said to him. He might never mentally recover from this, you know? And I can't sense *anything* from him, it's like there's a giant egg shell made of Gundanium surrounding him.... And Heero is going to end up killing himself if he keeps this behavior of his up.... He may not be worried about his health, but the rest of us are......." The blond empath then leaned back into Trowa's arms, whispering to himself, "Duo, please, please wake up soon. For the sake of all of us...."   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


//Where am I? Why is it so cold? I can't feel my body.... Heero, where are you?// Duo's subconscious mind racked his brain for answers it didn't have. Wishing al the while to just be held close and warm by Heero, hoping that he didn't hate him now. That he could look at him and not be disgusted.   
  


Then memories of long ago started to flash across Duo's vision. His Mother letting him help cut the ginger-bread cookies for Christmas. He looked so much like her, even at a young age. Her chestnut brown hair coming just below her shoulder blades, violet eyes peaking out from under long bangs. All the happy memories he hand of his mother, right there before his eyes.   
  


Then he saw his father and himself outside in their backyard on L2, His Father was tall, strong, handsome. He had blond hair and green eyes, he'd always been very kind to Duo. He would grab him by the wrists, and swing him around until Duo's light hurt from so much laughter.   
  


But then The happy times started to go away as a memory of a day that Duo would never forget passes through his mind.   
  


Duo and his father were sitting in the family room watching TV when the phone rang. His father got up and answered it, his face going very pale after a moment. He would shake his head yes or no as he answered the other person on the phone, tears welling up in his eyes more and more as each moment passed. When he hung up the phone he was in tears, he turned to Duo and picked him up. Hugging him close he stated to cry into Duo's jaw length hair. "Oh son.... Your mother... she was in a car crash...." Duo's eye's widened as he started to realize just why his father was crying. "She was rushed to the hospital, but she....... she.... oh son.... they said she'd lost too much blood but..... they should've tried harder..... they could've saved her...... I just know it...."   
  


That memory faded and for a while all was silent, dark, nothing to torture Duo. Then small flashes of the next year Duo spent living with his father. Flashes of everyday occurrences as his father slipped deeper and deeper into depression and started drinking more and more. He would come home from work, saying that his boss hated him and it was all Duo's fault. Not really caring about what he said, just wanting an escape from his pain. And for a while all he did was yell at duo, but then one day he cam home, smelling strongly of alcohol, he grabbed Duo and started shaking him as he blamed Duo for all his problems in life, then beating him, emphasizing each word he spoke.   
  


Then, on New Years night, around midnight, Duo felt he needed to go get a glass of water when he woke up from a bad dream. As he walked down the hall he started to smell something that was now a familiar smell to him. The metallic sent of blood lingered all through out the house. He walked into the family room, using the light from the TV that was still on, some advertisement on new cleaning fluids filling the screen. And in the arm chair his father sat, eyes closed appearing to be asleep on the chair. But when he looked closer he saw that the empty bottle of whatever he'd been drinking had something running down in trails along it. Trails from his arms where large, deep gashes, glass shards from shot glass still in them had poured his life's blood out of him. Duo stood there motionless for a moment before everything started to get to him and he bent down starting to throw up on the floor. After about an hour Duo stood up again, taking one last look at his father before darting out the door to an unknown surrounding with nothing but his flannel pajamas.   
  


Even in Duo's subconscious mind he left sick, just thinking about that night. But his torture trip wasn't over there, he saw himself, 6 years old, walking around in an alley, looking for a source of food. His now shoulder blade length brown hair grimy and oily from lack of care, he even had split ends. (SORRY!!! It had to have happened!!! I'm serious! Think about it! There was a lack of water on L2 and only the rich could afford it! The poor waited for 'rain'. Even if he could steel the shampoo he wouldn't be able to use it!! So don't thwap me!!!!) As he turned the corner in the alley he ran into something hard, thinking he just turned to soon and walked into the wall he got up and was about to start walking again when he heard a voice. Startling him he looked up at the speaker. He had waist length crimped blond hair and brown eyes that took on a shade of deep red.   
  


"Hey kid, you alright?" He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. I looked up at him, popping my neck in the process from lack of use. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. then dark circles began to fill his vision, going to a flash of white before he passed out.   
  


For Duo things seemed to slow to, a stop, giving him a small brake from his reality. But then it started up again. He saw himself lying on a small hard mattress, surrounded by five faces. One being the man he'd run into in the ally. He smile weakly up at them all. Because no matter how tough the situation was he would always smile. Smile to give others hope, hope he didn't even have himself. To remember his mother, who could always lighten up a room, no matter how dark.   
  


Flashes of the two years he spent with Solo, the bond man who'd saved him from dying in an ally on L2. He'd given him the name 'Key', for he was such a good lock pick and pickpocket. Solo had always been protective of him, and he acted differently than the others. But Duo had always thought of it as the way an older brother would act, not a lover. But a plague swept through L2, only the rich being able to afford the cure. Duo never got the cold, never being sick in his life for some reason. Solo had gone to sleep one night holding Duo in his arms, right before they fell into sleep he whispered into his ear, "Don't let life pull you down to earth, jump into his arms instead. Earth ain't that bad once ya find someone who cares for ye."   
  


And after he'd closed his eyes that night, they never opened again. How'd you like to wake up next to a dead body? Duo called himself 'Duo' from then on in honor of Solo. It was his way of showing he still cared. Days flashed as seconds before Duo's eyes, coming to rest o the day Sister Helen and father Maxwell died in the Maxwell Church massacre. When Duo had gotten back from school Sister Helen was just barley alive. he held her in his arms, listening to her soft voice. "Du... Duo. I'm so glad you're alright. Aren't you?"   
  


"Sister!'   
  


"Don't worry us like that. The Father was thinking of you till his last moment..."   
  


"I'll call a doctor right away!"   
  


"The federation army has come.... we can't..... leave here...."   
  


"Is.... Is it my fault? Because I stoll a mobile suit from the federation army?!"   
  


"The Father was..... a wonderful example.... He preached peace to... everyone till the end..."   
  


"What do you mean wonderful?! He was just stupid. Wasn't he?! What did he accomplish by getting himself killed?"   
  


She brought her hand up to Duo's check, only to fall down limp with her last words. "Duo.... May god..... Bless you.... and.... keep.... you"   
  


Duo just sat there for a moment before he started to cry. He hadn't cried in a long time, but, it felt good. It felt good to let his pent up emotions out for once.   
  


Memories of when he snuk(2) his way onto G's ship, eventually getting caught, G turning him into a gundam pilot. All the while his mask was firm in place. Then his recent memories of Brad(3) took over his vision.   
  


He felt slender arms wrap around his waist from behind him, Sister Helen's Voice whispering into his ear. "Duo, remember what Solo said to you? Duo... You can't let this get to you. You can over come it."   
  


"But what if Heero-"   
  


"You won't know until you ask Duo."   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


Duo's eyes slowly fluttered, then opening. He just stared at the ceiling for a moment, letting his sleepy eyes adjust to the light. He looked down at himself, seeing Heero asleep next to him, hand held in his he smiled. Then Heero's eyes opened, locking with duo's for a brief moment before Heero was hugging him.   
  


Duo, very surprised by Heero's sudden action, but not at all unwanted whispered in his scratchy voice, hoarse from disuse, "So, I guess, you don't hate me?"   
  


Heero leaned back and looked Duo in the eyes, never for a moment letting go, "I could never hate you Duo."   
  


Duo smiled and leaned into Heero, realizing that if he let himself, he could be happy, truly, truly happy. He'd done what Solo told him to, he didn't let life drag him down, He'd jumped, jumped into Heero's awaiting arms.   
  


TBC/ End   
  


Okay, that's like the end, but I'm going to put up an epilog, k? If you don't think I should that's too bad. But tell me what you think. 12 reviews for the epilog!~ Ja, Katya ^.~   
  
  
  


1) I have no idea how to spell that one and because I was so far off my spell checker couldn't help me and I'm WAY TOO lazy to go get a dictionary.   
2) I don't care if this isn't a word I'm using it anyway.   
3) Didn't his name used to be Braidy? ^^;; oops.... I realize my mistake just a few chapter too late ne?   
  



	17. Epilogue

School Dance: Epilogue 

Katya E. M / forever01n02 

Email: forever01n02@hotmail.com 

Archive: 

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 13x5 

Note: I give a special thanks to my new Beta reader - Sailor C. Ryoko. She has been a wonderful friend and has made this much easier for you all to read, please enjoy our hard work! ^_^   


~~oOo~~   
  
  
  
  


Duo wanted to get up and run around the house, fling himself into Heero's arms, and go to the park and play tag with all the little kids. But there was the one man he loved more than life itself, who wouldn't allow him out of bed. So what if he still hasn't completely physically recovered?   
  


"I need to run around Heero!"   
  


"Duo, you *need* you're rest. How do you expect you're body to recover if you run around all day? You could get sick."   
  


"NO I wouldn't, Heero! I need to get out of this bed! Fuck, Heero! I don't even get to have any fun at night; you're so scared of hurting me now you're almost pushing me away!"   
  


"Is that what you think? Do you think I don't care about you, Duo?"   
  


"Shit Heero . . . It's not that . . . It's just that sometimes it seems like you don't know what to do or say and so you push me away . . . I know you care about me. I love you Heero, and I know you feel the same way."   
  


"Duo . . ."   
  


Heero leaned forward onto the bed, holding Duo in his arms. And they just sat there like that for a few minutes until Duo looked up. "Heero . . . Would you . . . I mean . . . Would we be able to . . . Ya know . . . Ummm . . ." Heero leaned down and covered Duo's lips with his own, at the same time, leaning them both back onto the bed. Unbuttoning Duo's shirt best he could with one hand, the other hand busied itself with caressing Duo at the nape of his neck. Heero stopped as his fingers brushed across a still sensitive bruise and Duo gave out a hiss of pain.   
  


"It's okay, Heero. I want this, even if it means reopening every cut on my body."   
  


"Duo . . . I couldn't . . ."   
  


"Please Heero . . . I need this" With a slight nod, Heero finished taking off Duo's shirt, his own not far behind. Duo moaned as Heero worked his way down his neck with nips and kisses, making a slick path to his left nipple, pinching the other rhythmically with his hand.   
  


"Heero. . . More." Taking his hand out from behind Duo's neck, Heero undid the tye on Duo's pajama bottoms, pushing them as far down his legs as he could without stopping his torture on Duo's nipples. Realizing they weren't going to get anywhere fast without him stopping to take both their pants completely off, Heero sat up, first pulling Duo's pants all the way off, then stepping out of his own. Leaning back down Heero kissed Duo's lips, scraping his tongue across his teeth, then moving his kisses down further, moving past his nipples and navel, only to go around in circles on his inner thighs.   
  


Stopping to take a breath and looking into Duo's eyes, Heero gave him an evil smirk as he eagled onto Duo's erect member and licked his thighs, purposely avoiding his penis. "Heero!" Duo's voice sounded like a pathetic plea, which Heero took mercy on and took Duo's penis into his mouth as far as he could without gagging. It was not as though he practiced this every night ya know. Duo started to thrust his hips upwards into Heero's mouth as his climax grew closer, pulling gagging noises from Heero's throat.   
  


Duo's cum dipped out of Heero mouth as he was only able to catch a small portion of his love's seed—not that it was going to do anything to him.   
  


"More?" Duo whispered in the dark.   
  


"No, not tonight, you're still weak, remember?"   
  


"But . . ."   
  


"No 'buts' about it."   
  


And with that they both found their way into dreamland.   
  


(can we say sappy?) 

~*~*~*~*~   
  


"I can't believe that all that could happen in such little time Quatre. I feel awful that we didn't get there in time . . ."   
  


"Well, how do I make you feel better then?" Quatre asked sliding ever closer and wrapping his arms around Trowa's shoulders.   
  


"I think I might be able to think of a few ways." Trowa said, turning into the embrace and inhaling Quatre's fresh scent of soap.   
  


He kissed the smaller blond lightly at first and then more passionately as Quatre opened his mouth, telling Trowa to go farther without words.   
  


"Oh Trowa.... ah... Trowa, more...." Quatre seemed to beg and plead with only moans and gasps, which Trowa had no problem with. Stripping the small blond and himself down, he straddled the smaller boy. "Mmmm, Trowa."   
  


And it was then that Trowa realized what they were doing, and suddenly guilt overwhelmed him. "Quatre. Quatre.. no. I'm sorry, but... We can't do this, not now. Duo's been raped and hurt terribly and all we can do is fuck? No, we can wait Quatre. Our feelings are only going to grow stronger, right?"   
  


A panting and flushed Quatre smiled as he answered his new lover. "Of course, Trowa. But that doesn't mean we can't still cuddle."   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


"I've missed you, Treize."   
  


"And I you, Dragon." Wufei held onto the OZ general's uniform front for all he was worth and buried his head in his jacket, only sighing in contentment when the general's own hands reached around him and hugged him close. "Come Dragon."   
  


"Now?" Looking up, Wufei smiled at his own bad joke, grinning evilly when Treize smiled as well.   
  


"Hmmm, no. I think I might make you wait."   
  


"Wha-" The rest of Wufei's words were cut off as Treize attacked his mouth with his own, moving the slender youth into his bedroom and onto the bed. Gasping for breath, Wufei pulled off his own shirt as Treize worked on his pants. Then helping the general out of his own shirts, and nearly snapping buttons off in irritation.   
  


"Treize! Hurry up!" Onyx eyes seemed to burn as the general turned around and rummaged through a droor, presumably fore lubricant.   
  


"Impatient today, aren't we Chang." Turning back around, Treize quickly had Wufei pinned under him on the bed he was already laying upon, wrapping the younger man's wrists in a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. (1) Growling, the Asian youth bucked his hips grinding their erections together as he realized his hands were cuffed to the bed above his head. Leaning down and kissing his new prey, Treize laughed into the teen's mouth as he once again bucked his hips, asking for more.   
  


"I told you Dragon, I'm going to make you wait." Grabbing a small strip of leather with a few metal studs and clipping on it the general, he snapped the cock-ring around the Asian's penis, only smiling as he moaned under him. Wrapping his hand around the heated flesh Treize began to stoke, only smiling more as Wufei whined and bucked his hips at the building pleasure.   
  


While continuing his slow strokes, Treize fumbled with a tube, squeezing out some of the lubricant into his hand, and smoothing it onto his own erection. When he was satisfied, he once again reached for the tube, which had inadvertently slid next to Wufei's leg. The coolness of the tin tube had caused the teen to wither more under the older man, putting future ideas in his head. Grabbing the tube and squeezing some more of the contents out—which was harder now since his hand still had some—he then dropped the tube next to his leg.   
  


Putting more pressure into his strokes, yet not speeding up, Treize slid one finger into Wufei's tight anus. 

"Trieeezzze!"   
  


"Yes, Dragon?" They were both panting now, Wufei more so than Treize, but that was understandable.   
  


"Faster!" Laughing at his lover, the Oz general only slowed down his strokes, adding a second finger while pushing them apart as best he could. Satisfied that it was enough when Wufei started to thrust his hips back onto his fingers, Treize pulled them out, positioning himself to be able to take his lover the way he so badly wanted. Taking his hand away from Wufei's penis, he pushed the teen's knees up to where they were even with his head.   
  


"Are you ready?"   
  


"Fuck. Me. NOW!" Treize's laughter soon turned into a groan as he slowly but surely pushed into his lover. Pulling out just as slowly, Treize could only gasp and moan as Wufei pushed his hips upwards, driving Treize's member just as deeply as it was a moment before. Taking Wufei's initiative, Treize started to thrust in and out a little faster each time, soon making Wufei cry out with every thrust as he figured out where to aim.   
  


"Treize! I need— *gasp* ahhh....." Reaching down between them, Treize snapped the leather off of his lover and wrapped his hand around his penis, not caring where the strap landed. They both started to strain and moan louder as their pleasure was building to points they couldn't see past. Sliding his hand faster and harder down Wufei's cock, he was pleased that his efforts had paid off as the smaller man came, moaning loudly as they were both covered in warm sticky semen.   
  


Feeling Wufei's muscles clamp down on his penis and having a warm fountain of liquid hit his stomach, Treize followed his lover and spilled his seed into the wanton body. Gasping and trying to catch their breaths, the two men were happy to finally have been able to see each other again.   
  


"Treize..."   
  


"Wufei?"   
  


"Treize." Glaring at his lover, the Oz general finally figured out what was bothering the young man. Pulling out of the teen, he gasped as his now over sensitive flesh was freed. Reaching up over them both, he clicked the safety notch on the cuffs and smiled as Wufei pulled his now feed hand out and undid the other.   
  


"Stay for a while longer, Dragon?"   
  


Smiling at his lover, Wufei was glad that now his comrades knew. That he was not shunned, that for the first time, he was able to say, "Yes."   
  


The End 

1) come on, they're a novelty item, ya have to have 'em ^.~ besides, they're fun !   
  


Oh gosh..... That was sappy..... I can't believe I wrote this.... When have I been good at sap? Or fluff or anything but angst and the like.... Well, anyway, thank you to all those wonderful people who held together with me on this two year long journey. ^^;; I really, really, need to get the whole updating on a regular basis thing put down in my head....... 

I re-wrote the last 2/3 thirds of this, so tell me if you like it! I'm sorry there was no 3x4 lemon, but come on! They're a few rooms over from a horny and frustrated Duo who'd recently been raped, I really don't think that they would fuck right then. And I liked the 13x5, but I think I kept referring to them weird...... oh well. Thank you all for reading, please tell me what you think, ok? 

- forever01n02   



End file.
